American Noise
by Bowser Jr's Descendant
Summary: People make life out to be all fun and games. I thought it would be fun getting reborn into a different universe. Nobody mentioned having a disability that screws with the chakra network or stopping someone from going rogue.
1. Chapter 1

**American Noise**

**Chapter 1: Angry Words**

They say you never know what you have until it's gone. Everyone knows this saying, and I'm no exception. Though, I can't say I expected it to bite me in the butt like this. If I knew I'd wind up in a situation like this, I'd have never left home. It's like in the song Youth of the Nation by P.O.D.

"_Last_ _day of the rest of my life  
__I wish I woulda known 'cause I'd have kissed my momma goodbye  
__I didn't tell her that I loved her or how much I cared  
__Or thank my pops for all the talks and all the wisdom he shared._"

Oh well, I'm here in a black void and my current status is deceased, so I can't do much about it. Though I can't I really approve of how I got here. Let me start from the beginning to catch you up.

My name is Patrick and I'm nineteen years old. I still live with my mom, or rather, I did before I died. I wouldn't say I'm super good looking, but I look better than most of those idiots at the skate park. My hair is a naturally curly brown mop that is roughly the same shade as my eyes. I stood at about 6'3" and I'm a minor nerd when it comes to video games and anime.

My biggest problem, however, is that I'm lazy. I don't like working unless it's fun, and my schooling has suffered because of it. My school is done online, and at first, I thought this was a good idea since I didn't have to deal with any of the other idiots in the public school that got into arguments about who had a bigger…anyway, this turned out to be a bad idea as the years went on because I eventually stopped going to the school site altogether to go on Youtube and Fanfiction to read some stories. As a result, my grades fell, and I got some heat from my mom about it. Eventually, my mom had enough and we got into a bit of a screaming match.

"Why do you put yourself in these situations?" she always asked.

"I already told you, mom, I don't know!" was my response.

"Then you better _damn_ well figure it out. If you fail this semester, you're getting kicked out of school and you're going straight to the job corps, because I am _not_ supporting a 19-year-old who can't do his f**king school work!"

That was how most of our arguments would end. That is, until one night when something in my mind snapped. My mom had been pulling this threat for about a month, and eventually I had enough.

"You don't want to support me anymore? Then fine! You don't have to. Since you don't care anymore, you can go on with your life! I'm done!"

A slam of the door alerted my mom that I'd left the house. I'd run off and didn't care if she would be screaming at me to come back. I didn't think I'd be going be home for a while, so I brought a few dollars in my wallet, and a backpack with a notebook of ideas, a few snacks, and some extra clothes I'd packed beforehand. I didn't know where I was going, but any place was better than home at that moment. All that mattered was I was away from my mother.

I just continued walking until I came across a bridge just outside of my small town. I did _not_ want to deal with anyone at that time and walking was my way of calming down. The bridge outside of town was one of my favorite spots to go when I needed to blow off some steam. It also served as my hiding spot when I knew someone would be after me.

As you probably guessed, this wasn't my first time going there to be alone. I had gone there multiple times in the past year. Whenever I didn't want to explode at someone, I just went there and looked out at the river as it passed under. It was what usually what calmed me down within ten minutes. However, that didn't seem to be the case this time. During one of my biggest outbursts, I had begun digging a small tunnel underneath so I could hide out if I needed to step out for a few days. I was about halfway done when I ran out of energy and just went home. This time, however, I didn't think I'd leave until it was finished.

Without a word, I went down the small path to the underside of the bridge and straight to the hole about half my length in the slanted ground. I pulled out my iPod, hit shuffle, and began digging. I don't know how long I was digging, but I know that it took at least half an hour for me to get the depth of the hole right before moving on to the width. The songs didn't really do anything good or bad for me, but they did keep my mind off of what made me come out there in the first place. Whenever my mind drifted toward the subject, my digging increased in ferocity, as was my anger renewed.

* * *

It wasn't long before I took a break from digging and washed the dirt off my hands in the river. And boy, oh boy, was that water _cold_! After a few minutes of scrubbing, I managed to get my hands mostly clean. I wiped them on my pants to dry them off before going back to my little hidey hole. Once I reached it, I pulled out my backpack and unzipped it, shifting past the clothes and food and going for my notebook.

It wasn't anything special in terms of design, just a green cover with a few doodles of various symbols from varying video games and anime I'd played or seen. It was the ideas inside it that made it special to me. I'd recently been getting different ideas for stories and one I'd been expanding on in my notebook was about a character that uses his voice to make himself and his allies stronger, though I still lacked a good explanation for why the character is the only one who has it. It was a unique idea to say the least, but I didn't really know how I'd explain it or what section I'd put the story. When I started expanding on certain story elements, I try to figure out how it would sound in different places before settling on one particular universe. For this idea, it was between Naruto, Batman: The Brave and the Bold, and Sword Art Online, but I figured I'd get to that once I had access to a computer again. I had already begun writing out my plots in the notebook and I felt it would be my best story yet. I just needed to figure out a good name for the character.

I froze when I heard the song playing on my iPod. The lyrics were something that caused me to grit my teeth and fight back tears because of how they applied to me personally. The song was American Noise by Skillet.

_Times will be bad  
__Times will be good  
__Things I wish I hadn't done and  
__Some I wish I would  
__Cutting through the American noise  
__You've got a voice  
__And a song to sing_

I eventually couldn't take it anymore and curled up into a ball, crying like a baby. As I've quoted before, you never know what you have until it's gone. And I was remembering what I had with my mom, and how I threw it away just because I didn't want to work on school. For the first time since 8th grade, I felt truly alone with no one to turn to. Thinking on it now, I can probably assume this is how Naruto and Sasuke felt because of their lack of a family.

I decided not to dwell on it anymore and wiped my face before switching songs and continuing my digging.

* * *

It was another hour before I finished my digging and crawled in for some sleep. I don't know what time it was when I went in, but I knew that I didn't want to be found by anyone anytime soon. So as a precaution, I set a small barrier of dirt at the entrance of my little cave before I sacked out.

_There is no word that can perfectly describe how I felt about my dream that night. I was standing in what I recognized to be Konoha, in the Uchiha compound right after Itachi kills the clan. I saw a small girl in a bed, asleep, and a shadow right behind me. _

"_It's sad to see it actually happened, Itachi," I stated calmly while freaking out in my mind._

"_I know you said you didn't want it to end this way," Itachi's shadow replied. "However, there was no other alternative to this. They couldn't be allowed to live just to try and take over the village and fail." I moved my hand down to the little girls face, moving some of her hair behind her ear as she continued sleeping._

"_I get it already. Remember, my mind is older than my body. So, are you going to kill me like everyone else?" The shadow shifted down slightly. "If you are, then I must ask you to do one thing before I die." I turned around and looked at his Sharingan. "Let Mina and Sasuke live." Itachi closed his eyes and sighed before pulling out his sword. He opened his eyes and I was greeted with two red eyes with black, three pronged windmills in the middle, aka, the Mangekyo Sharingan._

* * *

I jerked awake with a gasp to see it was already morning. The clouds were fairly grey and the rain was coming down hard. _So it's gonna be one of _those_ days, huh?_ I shifted a bit and dug into my backpack for one of my snacks, pulling out a banana. A few minutes later, after chucking the peel away, I crawled out of my hole and shook the dirt off. I didn't know whether or not my mom was really worried about me, but I knew I wouldn't be able to go home as long as I was still mad at her. I instead settled for going back up to the top side of the bridge and sat at the railing. The lyrics from American Noise came into my head again as I looked out to the river. I flipped up the hood on the red sweatshirt I was wearing and kept my thoughts away from why I was at the bridge in the first place.

_What was that dream about?_ I thought. _I don't remember any scene like that in the Naruto Manga or anime. Who was I staring at while talking to Itachi? And for that matter, what was up with our conversation? Who the heck is Mina?_ Many more questions about my dream flooded my head as I tried to make sense of it. I came up with several theories as to what it meant and eventually settled on the most plausible one, which was it was a background scene that was cut from the manga and anime. If what happened in my dream was true to my theory, that left only one question; why did I dream about it? _On the bright side, I think I figured out where to put my story idea._ I went back down to the underside of the bridge and pulled out my notebook and a pen. In big letters, I wrote 'Naruto story' and began flooding my paper with ideas of how to explain my character's abilities. Various theories and explanations were crossed out because of where I knew the idea would lead me. I eventually settled on a unique type of chakra.

I paused as I heard the sounds of sirens coming from the town and getting closer. Grabbing my backpack, I crawled into my hole and put up the dirt barrier to keep myself hidden. I heard the sirens stop right in front of the bridge before I heard the doors open. Footsteps practically slid down the trail and stopped at the path along the river. I kept absolutely still and held my breath, waiting for the cop to leave. I couldn't come out of my cave until he did.

"I don't think he's here anymore," he said in his walkie-talkie. "We'll have to do a more thorough search later." A garbled response and he was off. That was the longest five minutes of my life. The cop decided to finally head back to his car and drive off. Though I knew he'd be back with a K9 unit soon, if what he said was anything to go by. I didn't feel safe in my little hideout anymore.

I let out a big sigh when I crawled back out of my hole. After stretching out my muscles, I went back to my note and began filling out ideas again.

* * *

A few hours later, I heard footsteps coming down the path at a fast pace. It had gotten dark fairly quickly, which surprised me even though it was winter. I looked down the trail and saw a guy wearing a grey hooded sweatshirt, black jeans, and a bandana around his face. He was holding a woman's purse and I could tell he was the wrong kind of guy to be around. He spotted me ahead of him, but he didn't stop. Instead, he picked up speed and as he passed me, elbowed my stomach, sending me over the edge of the bank into the ravine.

You know how people say when you're about to die, you see your life flash before your eyes? Or how time seems to slow down from your perspective? Yeah, neither of those things happened. I just found my head meeting a rock, and my body going into the cold deep water around it, giving me access to the black void I'm in right now. Now you see why I didn't approve of my circumstances.

I'd start complaining about how I don't deserve this kind of punishment for running away from home, but my own actions would've said otherwise. Who knows, maybe I did deserve to die after the crap I pulled with my mom. At least I'm man enough to admit my guilt.

"_You weren't ready."_ I paused in my musings as a voice seemed to come from nowhere.

"Who's there?" I demanded. Hey, cut me some slack, you'd freak out too if you heard voices in a black void.

"_You weren't ready to die yet."_ The voice sounded sad, but at the same time commanding. Though I couldn't tell you what the gender of the voice was worth crap.

"What do you mean I wasn't ready? Why am I here if I'm not supposed to be dead?"

"_Seek me out to find the answers you want."_ With that, a small path became visible and my feet finally felt ground. I don't know how or where it came from, but when I started walking I could've sworn I heard music playing. It was probably my imagination though. I couldn't see anywhere on either side, only the path in front of me. As if it couldn't get weirder, every step I took felt like there was a weight on my back that got heavier and heavier the more I walked.

It was about a half hour before I finally found a light at the end of the path. I tried to run to it, but the weight had grown so heavy that my run was more of a stumbling walk. I was almost to the light when I was blinded by a white glow. When the light died down a bit, my eyes were able to adjust to my now white surroundings. In front of me was a figure dressed in completely white robes. It had with spiky, long, white hair reaching the bottom of the shoulder blades, purple skin, black claw-like fingernails, and a mouth full of pointed teeth that held a knife. I recognized this figure and was scared for my soul. I was staring at the Shinigami from Naruto, the reaper that appears in the reaper death seal.

"_Do not be afraid, young one,"_ the death god said calmly.

"It's kinda hard for me to do that when I'm literally staring Death in the face," I managed. Amazing that even when I'm about to wet my non-existent pants, I'm still able to pull off a witty remark.

"_I'm only here to offer you a choice."_ The death god reached into his robes and pulled out a rosary. _"If you wish, I can grant you a second chance at your life with more purpose but in a different world from your own."_ I thought about it for a moment. If I accepted, I wouldn't know where I'd wind up, but at the same time, I'd have more of a purpose. Back home, I didn't do much aside from school, video games, anime, and fanfiction. In the new world, I'd have a bigger purpose than just lazing around.

"Where would I end up? And what would my purpose be once I get there?"

"_You will be given a choice of where you wish to go. Every world has its own objective that needs to be fulfilled."_ I thought about it a little more before asking the big question.

"What happens if I refuse?"

The Shinigami's smile faltered a bit. _"If you refuse my offer, you go where your beliefs say you go. Because you are what your world deems a Catholic, you would be tried for your sins since your last trip to a reconciliation chapel and most likely wind up in hell."_ I paled at that. After thinking it over a little more, I made my final decision.

"So how do I choose my new home?"

He seemed to regain his full grin and pulled a scroll out of his robes, unrolling it. _"There are many different worlds for you to choose from, even ones you thought to be fictional. It's quite amazing the influence your world has on ours."_ I looked at the list of names on the worlds in amazement. I actually felt a little overwhelmed because I'd seen a good number of fanfiction stories like this but I never realized how true they actually were.

After a few minutes of reading, I decided on a world to go to. The Shinigami closed the scroll and placed his hand on my head. I felt myself start to get sleepy as I heard one last thing.

"_You'll get your objective when you regain your basic motor functions. Just crawl towards the light at the end of the tunnel."_

* * *

I don't know how long I was out for, but I do know that after my encounter with the Shinigami, the black void was back. When I woke up, I immediately felt cramped, like I was in a bag of some sort. I moved around a bit, trying to stretch out, but I couldn't move very much without feeling something press slightly against the wall. After a few more failed attempts at stretching, I managed to poke a hole in my prison. I felt the pressure on the wall again and heard what sounded like muffled speech from outside. I ignored the speech in favor of spotting the light at the end of the tunnel, as mentioned by the death god. The path seemed to line up for me toward the light, and I wasted no time going for it.

The light seemed to get brighter as I got closer, but I also noticed my tunnel was getting a little smaller as I continued to go. The light was my goal, though, and I wasn't going to let claustrophobia ruin my chances of a new life. I soon reached my goal and managed to get my head through. The bright light blinded me as I slowly got the rest of my body through, landing into a pair of huge, latex covered hands. I open my eyes and saw a completely white ceiling behind a head wearing a white hood and mask with a metal plate across the forehead. If I was told I was gonna get grabbed as soon as I got my new life, I would've prepared a bit more.

So I did the only thing I could do in this situation; I screamed my head off.

* * *

**A/N: The first sentence of dialogue in this chapter is an excerpt from an actual argument with my mom. Anyways, I got the inspiration for this one from many different stories on here. This will be slightly different from those stories and may turn into a series. Not certain on the series bit though. I will keep the content original and canon where it's necessary. However, this will be different from the stereotypical self insert Naruto fic. You'll find out how in later chapters. **


	2. Ch 2: Don't Wake Me

**A/N: Keep in mind, the chapter names from hereon out are names of actual songs. If you can tell me who the artist who sang it is, you will get a shoutout and a summary/preview of the next chapter. Now let's continue.**

**All copyrights belong to their respective owners. Covered under section 107 and satire/parody clause of U.S. Copyright Law.**

Chapter 2: Don't Wake Me

My screams echoed throughout the hospital room for a few minutes. What did you expect me to do, say hi and ride a unicorn while it farts rainbows? You'd have done the same if you found yourself in a giant pair of hands while having hypersensitive senses.

I must have passed out after screaming my head off. It's not like I could do much else. All I know is I couldn't open my eyes when I regained consciousness. I heard many things though. The first thing I heard was a hella loud roar that scared me to even think about what it came from. The second was another kid still screaming right in my ear! I also heard some kind of garbled speech that I couldn't make heads or tails of, though the voices sounded familiar. Two men from the sound of it, and one of them held me and the screamer in a vice like grip in a gloved hand that did not feel like the latex gloves of the doctors. I don't know what happened next because I passed out again.

When I woke up, I could open my eyes, but when I did, something immediately didn't feel right. I was looking over a forest clearing in midair and I saw my body looking very transparent. Not only that, but I couldn't feel anything. I still wore what I did when I died, surprisingly enough; a green shirt with a silver bear claw scratch mark decorating the back, a pair of blue-black jeans, and black Sketchers. I soon began to take in my surroundings, becoming more confused as I did. Birds were frozen in midflight, looking like they were fleeing for their lives, kunai and shuriken were frozen looking like blurs, some people were floating in midair, and that's when I noticed the elephant in the room...or rather, the giant red fox with nine tails reaching for the little altar with a blond baby on it with its furry, clawed hand. It was then I felt two pairs of eyes on me.

The Shinigami floating behind a man with some blue figure in between them being held by some kind thick wrappings coming from the death god. The man had blond hair that was spiky and stopped just below his neck and a pair of deep blue eyes that almost looked pupaless. He wore a white sleeveless overcoat with red flames decorating the bottom and under that, a green flak vest with a blue longsleeve shirt and pants with a small package wrapped around his right thigh complete with a headband and _holy crap that's Naruto's dad I'm looking at!_ The Shinigami looked at me with a small sigh that almost sounded like a growl before speaking.

**"I assume you know who this is, young one?"** his voice echoed. I nodded dumbly while Minato looked at me critically.

"I know who he is," I replied slowly, "but what's going on here? Where am I and where's the body I had before?!"

**"I have taken your soul out of your new body so you can be filled in on what's going on. Minato here was about to begin the sealing process."**

"Wait, what? Sealing process?"

Minato finally spoke this time. "Yes. I was going to seal the Nine-Tails into myself and my son. However, before I could, the Shinigami informed me of the plan he had that involved you. Though I wasn't expecting a fully grown teenager in the body of that baby." I couldn't believe it. I had just been reborn into another world and already something big was happening that involved me. I knew I would have more purpose in my new life, but I never expected something like this. I didn't know what to think.

"Is this going where I think it is?" I hesitantly asked.

"Yes. I'm going to seal half of the Nine Tails in your new body."

I gaped at the duo. "Why? Why am I getting half of this fox's power? I literally just got born into this world, and I haven't even been given my first mission for my new life." _Not to mention if this were some crappy fanfiction, this would set off a lot of mary sue alarms._

**"It's because without the fox's power, your new body would die."** The Shinigami's tone was firm. But it was what he said that threw me for a loop.

"What do you mean my new body would die?"

**"Exactly that. Your body was born with many complications to your chakra network and throat. In short, you would've died from lack of oxygen, due to damage to your windpipe, and chakra exhaustion. The fox's power can save your life by helping to fully develop said vital parts and being a valuable asset in your future battles."**

I felt like someone kicked me in the stomach. The Nine-Tailed fox, someone that took years to allow use of his chakra in the series, let alone become friends with Naruto, would be essential for my own survival in this world. Not only that, but I had been born with no windpipe, and the fox was supposed to fix it and my chakra network? I hadn't even recovered from dying the first time!

The first time…when I ran off from my mom...when I ran from what I was supposed to do...I shook my head and focused on the matter at hand.

"Are you saying that if I don't let the fox get sealed into my new body, I die before I get the chance to do anything?!" I screamed at the pair. Their faces held no emotion when I yelled this question, nor did they respond to it. That was all I needed. "Why?" I shakily asked. "Why does this crap happen to me? What did I do to deserve something like this?! I never wanted something like this to happen! I never asked to be killed by some asshole running from the cops. I never did anything…" I trailed off, and started sobbing like a baby. I didn't care that I was being watched. I just broke down and started sobbing because I knew why this happened. This was a punishment of my own making. I never did anything of use in my previous life and now I'm not being given the option to do nothing. Why, I thought. Why is it happening to me? Was I really that bad when I died?

After a few minutes, I pulled myself together and faced the pair again. "Fine," I grunted. "Do what you need to. I'll be telling the fox about what I know of the original series and what I plan to change when I get my mission."

Both of them looked ready to smack me by the time I was done, but I didn't care. I knew what needed to happen and I couldn't let myself slack off anymore. If I did, it meant someone's death.

"Alright," Minato affirmed. A bright flash of light and all I saw was the Hidden Leaf village from atop the Hokage Monument. I looked over the village and saw the people walking around, going about their own business before going home for the night. The fox wasn't anywhere to be found. I was still in spirit form, but I could feel the various things around me again as if I had a body.

This is weird, I thought. The attack hasn't even happened yet. Then what was the background for my conversation with Minato and the Shinigami? Did time rewind somehow?

I caught something in the corner of my right eye. I turned to look at it, but when I did I just barely caught a single word in english. _DO_. Another movement in my left eye and I saw another word. _WHAT_. I wondered what these words could mean. I supposed the only thing I could do is look for the words wherever I saw movement in the corner of my eye then piece them together.

So it's a waiting puzzle, huh? Fine by me. I scanned the village (holy crap this place is huge!) waiting for the movement to happen again. The manga and anime really didn't do this place justice. It was a beautiful place with buildings of all shapes and sizes and even forested sections that probably hid or were the training grounds. The highest building I could see was the Hokage tower almost directly below me, with the hospital at a close second. All in all, It had the old fashioned but modernized feel to it that gave it its own charm.

My thoughts were interrupted by movement to my right. Another word. _YOU_. More movement to my left. _DO_. Movement right in front of me signaled the end of my observance game. _BEST_. A voice then spoke in the back of my mind.

_"Your mission has been given."_

_So that's my mission right now? Do what I do best?_ Well, not the worst case of bad wording for a mission, but it's still pretty bad. But I now have an objective. What is something I'm best at? Quoting anime? Playing video games? No, I don't have the necessary equipment for that. Writing? Ok maybe not that, but it's something to consider. Singing? Well, since I most likely won't be using my voice for a while, I'll do that.

After clearing my voice and deciding what to sing, I felt something tingling in my throat. Not in a way that would distract me or make me cough, but in a weirdly strengthening way. I shook off my thoughts and focused on my song.

_"I close my eyes, tell us why must we suffer."_ I then figured out what that tingle in my throat was. Amplification. People stopped and looked around, trying to find the source of the singing they heard. I saw this, but continued where I left off.

_"Release your hands, for your will drags us under._  
_My legs grow tired, tells us where must we wander._  
_How can we carry on if redemption's beyond us."_

Almost as soon as I finished that last word, the instruments started, and I was sure everyone heard it. I didn't give it much thought, though, as I started the first verse.

_"To all of my children in whom life flows abundant_  
_To all of my children to whom death hath passed his judgement_  
_The soul yearns for honor and the flesh the hereafter_  
_Look to those who walked before to lead those who walk after."_

People began losing themselves to the song eventually relaxing and continuing on their way. Though there was a reason I picked this song, I only knew of a few who would get it that were around at this time.

* * *

Hiruzen Sarutobi had been in many fights throughout his ninja career, even during his time as Hokage. But never before had something like this happened. A song that plays throughout the village without a radio signal or genjutsu, it was almost unheard of. But for some reason, it felt...slightly empowering. This only strengthened the feeling of foreboding he had. Something was not right and the song was only the beginning. He continued to listen as he became concerned for the village once again.

_"Shining is the land's light of justice"_

* * *

Four-year-old Itachi Uchiha sat on the back porch of his house with his sleeping little brother in his arms. Though he was still an academy student, he'd seen more death than anyone should for that age. It had given him a sense of knowing when things were wrong. And right now, that sense was telling him the voice singing right now wasn't a good sign.

_"Ever flows the land's well of purpose"_

Sasuke stirred in his arms and began to cry, breaking Itachi from his thoughts so he could quiet the infant.

* * *

The rain endlessly struck down on the metal pipes attached to his tower, though it didn't bother the two of them. That's how it always was in their home. It wasn't called the Hidden Rain Village for nothing. Though, the music was a little unnerving to the red haired man barely hanging on to his life. His purple, ringed eyes could tell there was something off about the feint song he was hearing. The many black rods in his back could feel the vibrations of chakra coming from the distant sound.

_"Walk free, Walk free_  
_Walk free, Believe"_

"Konan," he began, his breathing slightly labored, "This song is...curious. As if it's lamenting a world about to die." The woman in question looked at him with a curious but sad expression, listening to the song before shuddering. Her teammate was right. Something was off about this song. The buildup of chakra could be felt as the song seemed to quiet down, the calm before a storm.

* * *

_"The land's alive_  
_So believe"_

It was at this moment the fox appeared, roaring, snarling, and swinging his tails. I looked at his eyes and confirmed whether or not he was under a genjutsu from Tobi's Sharingan, which he was, though it was just barely visible. He howled into the air, making his already imposing presence known to the rest of the village. As I said the words for the build up, the resident ninja mobilized almost immediately, appearing on rooftops for split seconds only to disappear and reappear on another closer to the fox. It was like watching a scene from Attack on Titan, but instead of giant, man eating humanoids, they were dealing with a giant demon fox.

When watching the anime, I always made jokes about the fox's attack on the village. Seeing it in real life was nothing to make a joke at. People were dying or getting brutally injured and all I could do was watch and continue singing.

_"Now open your eyes while our plight is repeated_  
_Still deaf to our cries lost in hope we lie defeated"_

I noticed the ninja fighting the fox began to look...for lack of a better word, strange. Their bodies were glowing. No, not like a super saiyan, but a transparent, blue energy forming to their bodies that seemed to have the same effect as a food pill, so it was pretty close. The speed of their attacks increased as well as their desired effect, if the fox's thrashing was anything to go by.

_"Our souls have been torn, and our bodies forsaken_  
_Bearing sins of the past for our future is taken."_

I saw movement in the corner of my eye and turned to look. Minato had landed right next to me, glaring at the fox in determination. He glanced my way and nodded, as if to say "My turn now." My only thought when he did this was, _He can see me?_ My musings were brought to a halt when he took over my song.

_"War, born of strife, these trials persuade us not._  
_Words, without sound, these lies betray our thoughts."_

The fox took notice of our, or rather Minato's, presence and growled. Opening his mouth, the fox began charging the signature attack for a biju, the Tailed Beast Bomb. He fired at the monument, but a sealing array came up at the last second, absorbing the blow that would've destroyed the rock formation we were on.

_"Mired, by a plague of doubt the land she mourns._  
_Judgement binds all we hold to a memory of scorn."_

I nodded back and picked up the last line, synchronizing with Minato for the last bit.

_"Tell us why, given life, we are meant to die_  
_Helpless in our cries!"_

As I began the next part, not 30 seconds later, a hand came from behind and tried to grab Minato. He turned and tried to stab his opponent, but his kunai went right through the guy, without leaving any mark at all.

I knew who this man was, but still couldn't believe it. He wore a black cloak and a white mask with one eye hole and black flames on the left side. It was Tobi, or as he used to be called, Obito Uchiha, posing as Madara Uchiha.

The masked man grabbed Minato's arm and his right eye began swirling. Before Minato could be pulled in, however, he seemingly teleported away using his signature jutsu, the Flying Thunder God jutsu. Tobi stood there for a few seconds, thinking over what just happened. He then shifted his gaze over to my direction, or rather the fox's, and started weaving his own hand signs. When I finished the final word of my verse, however, he grabbed-no, more like clawed my throat and threw me at one of the forests in the village.

How could he see me? With the Sharingan? But then how did he grab...oh that dirty bastard. The hand signs were him focusing his chakra somehow to grab me. But that still begs the question. How did he see me? I know the Sharingan can't see ghosts or spirits. Only chakra and fast movement.

My thoughts were brought to a halt for the fourth time that night when I finally hit the ground. I didn't make a crater like I thought I would, being a spirit with no body can take some getting used to, but the impact still hurt like hell. If I had a body, though, I'm pretty sure I'd have broken at least a few bones right then. My head spun from the impact as I tried to get my bearings. I knew I was in a forest, and I was in the village, but I didn't know where.

**"You need to get back to your body soon,"** I heard in my mind. From the sound of the voice, it was the Shinigami. **"My power will only keep your body alive for a few minutes longer."** I didn't need to be told twice. I looked over to where the fox was and saw the yellow, slightly transparent chains moving over and around him. I didn't have long before the big moment. I ran toward the fox, moving at speeds that would keep up with Sonic the Hedgehog, though I didn't know how or really care at the moment. I chalked it up to being a spirit and kept up my pace. Roughly five minutes later I was at the altar, seeing not one, but two babies on it. The one with blond hair and whiskers was definitely Naruto, but the other one I didn't recognize. He had pale skin with a black tuft of hair on his head.

Is that me? I thought. It made sense, considering the meeting I had with Minato before this entire incident. I couldn't immediately place my new heritage but I was sure it was-

_**SPLORK!**_

Unfortunately, I was too late to stop the claw going through Minato and Kushina's bodies. I turned at the sound, seeing the parents with a giant fingernail in their chests. It looked like she was saying her final words to Naruto, rambling through her tears her various warnings about Jiraiya and the three prohibitions of shinobi. Minato followed giving an abridged version of the same warning. It was a touching sight, despite the copious amounts of blood. I felt myself tearing up at the scene.

The sealing process began, with the Death god using his knife to split the fox's soul in half. One part went into Naruto, the other into my new body.

"Who are you?" Kushina's voice broke me out of my musings. Minato placed a hand on her shoulder.

"That's the one who will watch over our son. He has his mission now."

I nodded as I made my way over to the altar. I stopped in front of my new body and looked to the dying parents.

"I promise I'll keep him in line and out of harm's way," I vowed. "I'll watch over him as best I can and more while I draw breath in this body." I heard movement and began to finish off my song.

_"Thy Life is a riddle to bear rapture and sorrow."_ The movement got louder as more leaf ninja began to move through the bushes.

_"To listen, to suffer, to entrust unto tomorrow."_ The group of ninja, along with the third hokage arrived at the clearing as I turned to them with a tear in my eyes. My spirit moved toward the black haired baby as I finished off the song.

_"In one fleeting moment from the land doth life flow_  
_Yet in one fleeting moment, for anew it doth grow._"

My eyes landed on the third Hokage for the last line of the song.

_"In the same fleeting moment, thou must live, die, and know."_

With that, my spirit merged with my new body, making me black out.

* * *

The third Hokage and his team moved quickly through the forests, going toward the spot Minato's and Kushina's chakra were coming fox may have been gone, but they couldn't stop for a moment, especially since the two's chakra signals were depleting fast, and that other presence near them wasn't helping the bad feeling all of them were getting. As they moved through the trees and brush, they heard the same voice from before, singing again, though shaking slightly.

_"Thy life is a riddle to bear rapture and sorrow._  
_To listen, to suffer, to entrust unto tomorrow."_

At the end of that line, the team of shinobi burst forth into the clearing, stopping at the sight of a smiling Minato and a crying Kushina, both bloody with a hole in their midsections. In front of them was an altar surrounded by candles with two babies on it, and a strangely dressed, transparent, teenage boy that turned toward the group with a sad look and a tear running down his face. It seemed to be moving toward the altar, into the black haired baby, as it finished the song.

_"In one fleeting moment, from the land doth life flow_  
_Yet in one fleeting moment, for anew it doth grow."_

The spirit turned its eyes to the third Hokage as it disappeared into the baby.

_"In the same fleeting moment, Thou must live, die, and know."_

The third looked on solemnly as everything quieted down. The fox attack had damaged much of the village and killed so many, but Minato was able to seal it in his own child, along with another that was supposed to die from bodily complications.

"Nobody is to say who the two jinchuuriki of the Nine-Tails are," he ordered to his team. "I'll make the announcement myself after I'm reinstated as Hokage." His team nodded before preparing for the funeral of their heroes. Hiruzen looked at the altar where the two babies slept, looking at them as if they held the answer to the universe. _They will need good care if they're going to grow strong enough to control their new tenant, _he thought._ Until that happens, I'll make sure they are safe in these walls._

* * *

I awoke to extremely blurry vision and very muffled hearing. I don't know how it happened, but I managed to change something by simply being there at the right time...and providing background music...Wow, that was the worst way to be involved in a major event ever. But now I can think of some things that were raising questions in my mind.

The first being, if I was a spirit, why could people see me? And why was I able to be grabbed by Tobi on the Hokage monument? The working theories I could think of were either he saw via the sharingan somehow and focused chakra to grab me, or he didn't see me at all and just heard me in that spot, or he could have sensed my presence somehow. But even then, how did he grab me if my soul was out of my body? _I hate not knowing._

All this thinking was starting to make my head hurt. It was times like this where I wish I had a mind like Sherlock or even Phoenix Wright and Professor Layton. At least with enough evidence they could connect the dots fairly quickly. But, thinking on it now, whether I had their minds or not, I still had nothing to go on.

I tried to move my arms, but they didn't budge. They felt like weights that were just enough to bear but not enough to move. It was the same situation with my legs, except they were less weighty, and more jerky. Either way, I couldn't control them. A bad smell soon assaulted my nose, and felt something squishy on my...back door...and halfway down my thigh…

My stomach decided to let out a growl at that particular moment. A very loud one at that. Not ten seconds later, I heard a door open and saw a white, black, and blue blur come into my vision from the corner of my eye. I tried to turn my head, but I couldn't move it without jerking it and hitting the side on the...mat...thingy...I lay on. To my everlasting shame, I began to cry right there. The blur came closer, becoming a human figure, but still unclear. The voice was clearly a woman, but I couldn't tell what she was saying, the voice was garbled again. She spoke in a soft comforting tone, but I couldn't stop crying.

It was then I realized why we forget most of what we experience as babies; you can't do anything and you have no control over your body. I was getting more and more frustrated and it made me cry even more. I couldn't stop her from picking me up, couldn't stop her from changing me, couldn't stop myself from crapping in what I now knew was a diaper, and to top it all off, I couldn't stop myself from dying the first time which pissed me off the most!

The woman continued to hold me and speak softly in the same garbled speech that my muffled hearing still couldn't make out, eventually calming me down. After a few minutes, I stopped crying, but I still sniffled a bit. I could make out her voice singing a song, and while it sounded familiar, I couldn't remember what it was. It was like know what a major character looks like but not remembering the name. Though, at the moment, I didn't care because while she sang, I eventually went back to sleep.

That was how it was for the first few weeks since I entered this world. I'd wake up with a full trunk and empty tummy, cry, get changed and fed, then sack out. The more I heard the woman sing the song as my lullaby, the more I would think I'd heard it before entering this world. Though, I will give her props for her good singing voice. It wasn't until I got my vision and hearing that things finally got interesting.

I was woken by the sound of a closing door and footsteps approaching my crib. As I yawned and stretched, I turned my head to look at the newcomer, only to find a pale female face and coal black eyes framed by black hair in a low ponytail. She wore a white t-shirt under a dark blue dress and dark slippers on her feet.

"Ah, #/#&amp;$!#^%(#*^%, Riku," she said. Even with perfect hearing, I still couldn't understand a thing she said. Stupid language barrier. "%*#&amp;(%#&amp;($*\\#()*&amp;&amp;$, Riku?" _Okay, I'm going to take a guess here and say my new name is Riku,_ I thought. Not my first choice for a name, but at least it's a shortened version of my old name. The woman picked me up and kissed the side of my head. I scrunched my face up at the action. I had a feeling this mother would be the kind to royally embarrass her kid.

She carried me through the house I was assuming to be ours, going to the downstairs living room where another person was reading a book. This one, a man, had shaggy black hair that fell below his eyebrows and stopped just above his shoulders. His onyx eyes looked up from his book at us. He put his book down, revealing a thin goatee around his mouth. The woman lifted my small, pudgy arm and waved it at him, while I stared like...well, like a kid meeting a stranger for the first time. He wore a pair of beige pants and a dark blue, high collar shirt (I'm beginning to sense a trend) and the standard shinobi sandals. He smiled a small smile and beckoned the woman over. She took a seat next to him with me on her lap, sill staring off at the man. The woman handed me over to him and he bounced me on his lap a few times before pausing and doing it again.

While he did this I was trying to remember which clans resided in the leaf village that were in the show and manga that looked and dressed like this. I had my suspicions, but my head was still kinda foggy and I didn't remember any characters looking like this in the series. I still gave a gummy grin after the third round of bouncing, and that seemed to make them happy.

The woman got up to go do something, and that's when it hit me. The color scheme, the pale skin, the black eyes, and the pokeball like fan symbol etched onto the back of the woman's shirt, everything made sense now.

I'm a part of the Uchiha clan.

To quote Sir Integra from Hellsing Ultimate Abridged, _Oh f**k all kinds of duck._

* * *

**All copyrights belong to their respective owners. Covered under section 107 and satire/parody clause of U.S. Copyright Law.**


	3. Ch 3: Go To Sleep

**A/N: I forgot how good of a reaction this story got whenever I posted a chapter...Well, thanks to everyone who followed and favorited. The artist for the previous chapter's song was...SKILLET! Unfortunately, nobody got it right this time. Remember, the artists names I'm looking for are the ones the chapters are named after. Keep 'em coming and enjoy this next chapter.**

**Thanks again, guys.**

**All copyrights belong to their respective owners. Covered under Section 107 and Satire/Parody clause of U.S. Copyright law.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Go to Sleep**

The drab walls of the room held no joy on either side of the glass. Then again, what would you expect from a detention center? The only difference was my side was slightly darker in terms of color. The walls on the other side were a mix of light blue and light grey, with a single door to my right and a barred window on the left. On my end, however, there was just the darker grey walls and the door behind me to the left. I'd come here before, though my intended target would never show up. I know his schedule very well, considering I knew him before he wound up in this place, so I knew he wasn't getting questioned.

Oh don't get me wrong, I still find him a complete and total asshole, but I believe he deserves better than a cell. But for what he's done, it's essentially a guilty until proven innocent situation, so this is probably the best place for him. I just wish he'd show up when he's got a visitor! After sighing once again, I turn to the door and prepare to leave when an ominous voice stops me.

"**Well, what have we here?"** I turn back around to the glass to see my intended target.

"It's about time you got your furry ass out here, fox," I replied with a smirk. In case you couldn't figure it out already, I'm in my mind palace visiting the fox. I refuse to call him by his first name until we come to an agreement. I also refuse to call it my mindscape since a normal mindscape would be a black space with various thoughts flicking around. _MY_ mind palace, on the other hand, was a perfect rendition of the detention center from the Phoenix Wright games. At least the spot holding old furball was. The rest of it...that was just a courtroom.

"**Now what would something like you be doing in my jailer's body?"** he asked curiously with a large amount of killing intent.

"How about we go with I _am_ your jailor and I've been trying to contact you for the past year and a half?" I replied. This made him pause and look at me critically. Three years he's been in my body and I've only just now been able to contact him? Something was screwy. Either that, or he was just lazy.

"**What are you talking about, boy? I haven't heard anything from the time I was sealed."**He raised a furry eyebrow. "**Nor have I ever seen a teenage brat inside a baby brat's body. Who are you?"**

I paused. "Well that explains a lot. You were either sleeping, ignoring me, or Minato did a really good job with this seal in order to keep you in check. Or maybe a combination."

_**WHUMP!**_

His furry, reddish-brown fist connected with the glass window. "**If you care about your life, brat,"** he warned, "**I suggest you refrain from EVER saying that name around me."**

The sound of rattling chains broke through the room as they wrapped around the fox and pulled him to the ground, locking into place with five black and gold, box-like locks.

"**What the hell is this?!"** he demanded. The glass dissolved and I stepped through the window, landing on the fox's giant nose and taking a seat.

"I believe these are Psyche-Locks. How fitting, considering the situation."

"**Let me out of here, damn you!"**

"They're usually used to hide secrets, though their color depends on the secret. Red means a secret consciously held. Black is a secret unconsciously held; one so traumatic that even the person that has them doesn't know what happened." I looked at his eye seriously.

"**Who the hell are you?!"**

"Now listen here, fox. I'll only say this once. I'm a reincarnated spirit on a mission from the Shinigami himself to change events. The only reason I agreed to have you sealed in my new body is because without your accelerated healing properties, I would've died as soon as your rampage was finished. I'd rather not be your jailer, or warden. Rather, I would like to be partners. I believe my mission would be easier if we work together. So will you-"

"**Hell no, brat."**

That nearly made me facevault. "What?! Why not?!"

"**It's doesn't matter to me what you are, the fact remains you've given me no reason to like or trust you. Considering the way you talk about the one who put me here, all you've done is given me even more reason to hate you. It's bad enough that you're my jailer, but the way you restrain me isn't exactly something I like either."**

I narrowed my eyes before sighing and jumping back through the window, the glass barrier reappearing behind me. "Well then, you're gonna hate me even more because guess what clan I was reborn into?"

"**What clan would that be, human?"** the fox hesitantly asked.

I just grinned like an idiot. "The Uchiha clan!" I saw the fox's eye widen before he started struggling against his restraints.

"**You bastard! Let me out of here!"** All I did was tighten the restraints.

"Look, why don't we just make things easier on ourselves and be partners. Because unlike your other half's host, I have knowledge of the future that I plan on using to change events on my mission."

"**You're full of s**t!"**

"Fine then. I'll allow you to think about it. But keep in mind I do plan on coming back and asking again. If you can, look through my memories in the evidence folder here." I tossed a yellow folder through the window and walked out the door of the detention center, leaving the fox to contemplate what to do.

* * *

Yep, I've been in this world for three years now, and I gotta say...I'm bored as all getout. Contacting the fox was my way of trying to alleviate that boredom. It worked...for the first month or so. When he didn't show up, I'd leave my mind palace in a fit.

Speaking of my mind palace, I really have to wonder why it's so close to the Phoenix Wright games. What does it say about me as a person? Why is my mind so decked out when all Naruto had was a jail cell in a sewer? At the same time though, I can probably guess why it's a courtroom setting.

In terms of the boredom, however, I was thoroughly screwed. I didn't find interest in things that normal kids would. I mean, when you're a 20-something year old spirit in a 3-year-old body, you tend to not have the same sense of wonder that a "normal" kid would have. But, to be fair, I tended to stay away from people outside of the clan in general. Even then, I was pretty sparse about who I talked to. Especially the head family. Old habits die hard.

As a kid back in the HUB world, as I'll now call it, I never really had any friends and I usually acted out and had a short fuse. Five and a half years of online school eventually took that out, but I still tended to stay away from most people. I never talked to people I didn't know unless we had a common interest (in which case neither one of us would shut up). Because I retained my memories from the HUB world, however, my attitude remained the same.

I guess I should be thankful my new mother didn't have me examined by a Yamanaka when I was younger. If they took a look at my mind palace and saw the courtroom and Psyche-Locks, I'd probably be a little more than screwed.

"Riku, come get your lunch," my mother's voice called.

"On my way," I called back. I slid off the bed and hobbled downstairs. That's right, I still had trouble walking at three years old. Can you say, embarrassing? I passed a nearby mirror and took in my appearance again. Straight, black hair was tucked behind my ears, framing my pale, whisker-marked face. I wore a dark blue t-shirt and black pants that were slightly too big for me, just big enough to grow into. When I walked into the kitchen, I saw my mother setting a plate of food onto the table. She looked at me and smiled.

"And what were you doing upstairs, Kame-chan?" she asked.

I pouted cutely. "I thought we agreed you wouldn't call me that anymore." I can explain this. When my mom was teaching me to talk (and I had gained control of my tongue again), she tried to make me say the japanese word for mother (Kaa-san), and because I didn't know her very well or care about our relationship at the time, she instead got turtle (Kame). Since then, she's used that as my nickname. Somehow she _knows_ I'm smarter than I look.

"It's not my fault you look like one," she replied, pinching my cheeks.

"OW, stop it mother!" _Though technically,_ I thought, _it would partly be your fault since I carry half of your DNA._

"So what were you doing?" she asked again.

"Staring out the window of my room."

She frowned. "Why were you doing that? You have toys in your room."

I smirked inwardly and replied, "Why does anyone do anything, mother? Because they're _bored._" I climbed up onto the chair in front of my food while my mother sighed.

"You certainly know how to keep me wondering."

"Well, it's not entirely my fault, you're the one who's raising me." I should probably mention that having a Japanese family is pretty much the equivalent of having Rosetta Stone for Japanese. I picked up the language after a few vocab books and some words with my new parents and in about two and a half years, I was speaking like an adult in the language...just without so much cursing. I still had trouble with quite a few words, but I could at least hold intelligent conversations. Though, to keep myself from losing my true native tongue, I would write little notes for myself in English, be they reminders or even just song lyrics I remembered. Sometimes, to truly test myself, I'd write them in elvish, as in from Lord of the Rings, and see if I could remember what they said because of how the characters correspond with the english alphabet.

"Alright, eat your lunch now," my mother sighed again. "You're father is going to be working late tonight."

"Again? He's been working late for the past week. What kind of case is he working?"

"He's not allowed to $*% _* (divulge?) that information, so I wouldn't know." The one downside to having a father who's a cop: He can't tell you anything about a case. He apparently started going back to work when I was roughly three months old and is a sergeant for the Leaf Village's police force.

I'll admit, I'm glad I wasn't born into the head family. Why? Mainly because I don't think I'd be able to handle being that close to Fugaku. I get he's a clan head, as well as the chief of police, but seriously, the guy needs to take more family time instead of focusing on which son is a prodigy. Though, it could just be that natural Uchiha arrogance that he gives into. That being said, my personal hatred of him comes from reading various fanfictions that didn't do the correct research on him and painted him as an arrogant jerk that cared only for power and strength (granted, he was one, but not to _that_ extent).

At the same time though, I have to wonder what it would be like to live with Itachi and Sasuke. Mikoto sounds like a nice mom to both boys, but I have to wonder if the prospect of the Uchiha coup d'etat set off her BS detector. I guess I'll be able to meet both boys sooner or later. I think at this point in time, Itachi would be either be activating his sharingan or graduating the academy...or I might be early on both of those…

"What are you thinking so hard about, Kame-chan?"

My eyebrow twitched at the name. "I wonder if the clan head has any kids. Maybe they'd be fun to play with."

Mother just giggled. "I thought you didn't like playing with kids your age."

"I never said they had to be my age," I retorted with a raised eyebrow.

"Lord Fugaku does have two sons, Itachi and Sasuke. In fact, I think Sasuke is just a few months older than you are."

_Well, I guess it's a start._ I looked back at my mother with puppy dog eyes. "Can I meet them?" _Pleasesayyes pleasesayyes pleasesayyes!_

My mother just smirked. "I might be able to talk to Lady Mikoto about it."

_Close enough._ I hopped up and hugged my mother. "Thank you mama!"

She giggled and patted my head. "Your welcome, Kame-chan." Then I got a bad feeling in my gut. Like something from the darkest pit of hell was crawling its way out. Like the very zombie apocalypse was about to happen and I was unprepared. I looked back at my mother's face to find that same sweet smile on her face...along with something malicious behind it. "Now kindly sit back down and eat your lunch before I turn you into a pincushion," she ordered in a sickeningly sweet voice. I squeaked and plopped back into my seat, nibbling on the food in front of me.

_I don't care what you say, not even the tailed beasts have the same killer intent as a mother._

"_**I take offense to that, you brat!"**_ the fox yelled through our mental connection, though I ignored him.

* * *

I honestly don't know how this happened, but I somehow managed to get in the same area as the Hyuga compound while my mother was out shopping...shut up, the village outside the Uchiha compound is freaking confusing! I managed to get the stinkeye from all of them when they looked at me from inside. I'm willing to bet those were the main branch members. Don't ask me how I got separated from my mother, but I honestly think that I should've take that left turn at Albuquerque.

Looney Tunes jokes aside, I think that maybe I got distracted by the Dango stand, and just lost her in the crowd. Then I stupidly tried to look for her. After about ten minutes of wandering, I found myself here. I was just about to turn and leave when a small, quiet voice caught my attention.

"Um...e-excuse me?" Oh that one sounded very familiar, if the stuttering was any indicator. I turned to the source and saw a small girl just a couple inches shorter than me with blue-black hair cut in a crop style with two clumps hanging in front of her ears, and a pair a pale, white-purple eyes, the eyes of the Hyuga bloodline, the Byakugan. She wore a small, pink kimono, and clutched the leg of her father shyly. This was definitely Hinata.

"Hi there!" I replied with a grin. She gripped her father's leg tighter.

"W-what are y-you d-doing here?" she asked.

"It's a pretty funny and sad story," I began, chuckling sheepishly. "See, I was out shopping with my mother and we got split up and I got horribly lost…" I trailed off and looked at the ground, embarrassed.

"Then where were you when you got separated?" This came from her father, Hiashi Hyuga, surprisingly. He was a tall man (from my perspective, at least), with straight, black hair that contrasted with his white clothing and eyes. Over his white kimono, he wore a green, robe like jacket and tied the white clothing off with a black sash. Though I guess I should've been more concerned with the fact that a Hyuga (the clan head, no less) was talking to an Uchiha with no sign of hostility.

"I was eyeing the Dango stand when I lost her. I tried to look for her, but you can see how well that went." Hinata was looking at me from behind her father's leg, interested. Hiashi just sighed.

"How is it that you ended up outside my property all the way from the shopping district?"

"Hey, it's not my fault this place is freaking huge! I can hardly find my way around the compound without needing my mom." I quickly tried to recompose myself. "Sorry about that outburst."

"What clan are you from, young one?" Either he didn't care about my outburst or he was just ignoring it for the time being. Either way, I was hesitant to answer immediately.

"I'm...from the Uchiha Clan." I eventually answered. "I remember hearing of the ongoing rivalry between our clans, but i didn't think it would come to giving the stinkeye to a kid just for getting lost near their property."

Hiashi stroked his chin. "How old are you?"

I held up my fingers. "I'm three!"

"You're fairly fluent for a three year old."

"I picked up talking fairly quickly."

"Is that so?" Hiashi stared at me scrutinizingly, though what he was looking for, I didn't know. "I can help you find your mother, if you want. Is that okay with you?"

I gaped at him. "You'd do that for me?" _Why would he want to do that?_

"It's no good to have a child wandering the village without his parents. Hinata, go ahead and go inside. I will take the young Uchiha to find his mother." Hinata started at the sound of her name, but nodded and left. "Now then, shall we start?" He held a hand out to me. I took it and our search began.

* * *

It actually didn't take long for him to find my mother. He had hopped up onto a roof and was about to use his Byakugan when we heard someone step onto the roof with us. I turned my head and gasped. It was my mother...and she was _royally pissed!_

"Mother!" I hopped down from Hiashi's shoulder and ran over to her, not picking up on her mood.

"What were you doing?" she yelled. "I've been looking for you for the past three hours!"

My reply was immediate. "When I was drooling at the Dango stand, I had lost you. I tried looking for you and somehow wound up at this guy's house." I pointed a Hiashi, who kept his face neutral. "He then said he'd help me find you and was about to do something cool when you showed up." She looked at who I was pointing to and seemed to finally take notice of the man in question.

"Oh my goodness!" She quickly bowed. "I'm so sorry, Lord Hyuga! I hope my son wasn't too much trouble."

He just raised a hand. "It was no real trouble." Though in his head he was probably think something like 'Why don't you keep better track of your kid, you stupid Uchiha!' "I'm not one to let a child roam the village when he has no idea where he's going."

"How do you think I wound up outside your house...wait a second…" I looked at my mother. "Who did you say he was?"

"Riku, show some respect!" she scolded. "That's Lord Hiashi, the head of the Hyuga clan!"

My eyes widened. "Oh sugar honey iced tea." I bowed right next to my mother. "I'm sorry for being so rude!" Though I was laughing my ass off inwardly, I tried to look apologetic and innocent for a kid.

"As I said before, it was no trouble. I don't think young children should be left to wander the streets alone when they don't know where they're going." His face hardened a bit. "Though I suggest you keep a better eye on your son. Smart as he may be, he doesn't know the village as well as we do."

"Yes, Lord Hyuga," my mother sighed. "We'll be going, then."

Hiashi nodded then turned to leave.

"Hey, wait," I called. He turned around and looked at me. "I had a dream once where I saw a guy that looked like you but with this weird mark on his head and there was a phrase that repeated over and over and I thought you might know what it means."

Hiashi raised an eyebrow. "Oh really? And what was this phrase?"

Once again, I inwardly smirked as I made my eyes look like they were in a trance. "The clouds see everything, but wish to see more. They can't disappear, but they can be moved and prove their true cause." I then shook my head as though clearing it. "Wait, what were we talking about?"

* * *

Needless to say, my mother was a little creeped out by what I did. However, when she asked me what happened, I acted like I didn't remember a thing and she was making it up. Now that I think about it, I was probably taking a huge risk by trying to give a hint of the future like that. If I take another risk like that, I might wind up getting examined by a Yamanaka, or worse, wind up in T&amp;I. _I'll have to be careful about that._

Though I guess it wasn't completely for naught, since Hiashi took special care to not be around when the Ambassadors from the Hidden Cloud Village came in. Those guys were not giving me good vibes in the slightest. I knew what would happen between us and them, but I wanted to see if I could convince one side not to do anything stupid.

That wasn't too successful as I was standing in front of the Cloud ninja who held a figure over his shoulder that I could tell was definitely Hinata.

"You know, mister," I drawled, "it's not nice to take something that isn't yours. Especially from one of the Leaf's noble clans."

The foreign ninja scowled. "Isn't it past your bedtime, kid? This isn't any of your business anyway." He got ready to jump away when I stopped him.

"What good is an eye that can only see farther ahead?" The man looked back at me. "The only thing that's good for is seeing chakra and long distances. It serves you no good unless you have a good style to accompany it."

He stared at me curiously. "What are you talking about?"

"The Byakugan only lets you see things. The Sharingan lets you copy them for later use. I should know." I smirked at the Cloud ninja. "It is, after all, my clan's kekkei genkai."

The girl moved a bit, making the older ninja pause. "What are you trying to get at, kid?"

"That's simple," I replied. "A trade. A member of the Hyuga clan for a member of the Uchiha clan. I take her place, and you still get a powerful bloodline on your side." I was by no means as fearless as I sounded. I had been trying to find an alternative to what I was doing now, but, as logic (or fate, being a total bitch) would dictate, there was none. My entire plan rested on what this ninja did right now, and I wasn't very confident he would take my bait.

It seemed my prayers were answered when he gently rolled Hinata onto the ground. She was laid against a tree trunk out in the open. The man then disappeared. I felt a sudden pain in the back of my neck before I swan in the familiar black of unconsciousness.

* * *

When I woke up, I was back in the detention center, staring at the neutral face of my tenant. The file I handed him was open on the section of Naruto memories during the Fourth Shinobi World War, specifically, where Naruto and Kurama were working with Minato and what was supposed to be this half of him. _Oh, so that's why he's been so quiet since our little chat._

"**I see what you mean when you say you want to change events,"** he murmured in his normal, growlish voice. "**The brat holding the other me has his work cut out for him, yet he's got the will to never give up."**

"There's a reason the series is named after him," I replied. "He's a good kid, despite all that's happened to him. All he wanted was some praise for his hard work without somebody glaring at him for doing something right."

"**The fact that he managed to get my other half to agree to such an arrangement, as well as grant full control of his chakra is quite the accomplishment. I suspect he grew soft, after that many conversations with the brat."**

"What did you expect from a kid who was raised with that mentality?" I paused, taking in the fox's expression. "But I suspect that's not the only thing on your mind."

The fox just snorted. "**Damn perceptive, kid. While reading your memories, I've been thinking about your offer. Especially after seeing the end result of working with Minato and his brat."** He stared at my eyes through the glass. "**I've come up with this: I will train you to handle my chakra cloak until you think you're ready to face me for full control of my chakra. In return, you will treat me as a partner instead of a prisoner, and allow me to help you plan your changes to these events."**

I smiled as the glass dissolved. "As an added bonus, I'll help to get in contact with any of the other jinchuriki we come across. I'm sure you'd like to see your brothers and sisters again."

"**As much as I'd hate to admit it, it would be nice to see them again. Except Shukaku. He's an insane asshole."**

I chuckled a bit. "Well then, I should introduce myself. In this world, I go by Riku Uchiha. In the HUB world, I was known as Patrick. What you choose to call me is up to you. I like my family, my friends, and I hate when people give me biased opinions without proper research and those who seek to harm my friends and family. My dream is to complete my mission and change as much as I can for the better of this world."

"**It's nice to know the man behind the kid. I am the greatest of the tailed beasts, the Nine Tailed Fox. Though to those I trust, my name is Kurama. I hate most humans who only seek to weaponize me and my family, and love a chance to let loose a bit of destruction. The only dream I've had is to be free of these humans that seek to weaponize me and my kin."** The fox...no, Kurama, held out his fist. I took the hint and bumped it with my own.

"With this, our partnership is sealed. Now let's see what kind of mess I got myself into."

* * *

When I opened my eyes, I found myself tied up and sitting against another tree while the man from before sitting in front of a campfire with two other Cloud ninja. They looked to be eating their late night dinner.

"I still can't believe you went for it," one of the new ones told the guy I came with.

"Hey, the kid had a point," my captor replied. "Tactically speaking, the Sharingan has more use than a Byakugan."

"How are you gonna explain that to the Raikage when we get back?" the second ninja with him retorted. "I'm pretty sure he'll give you a worse punishment than he does to Lord Killer Bee when he gets pissed off." The three of them shuddered. No one wanted to be around Lord A when he was mad at Bee.

"I'll show him how smart the kid really is when he asks." The three of them glanced my way. "Speaking of the kid, looks like he finally woke up."

_Yeah, it's official. I royally screwed myself here. _The one I talked to walked up to me.

"So you still think it was a good idea to trade yourself, kid?"

"I'll admit I didn't think this through all the way," I replied. "Doesn't change the fact that my clansmen are probably hunting for me as we speak." The three of them just laughed at me.

"You don't get it, do you?" the first new guy mocked. "We're about ten miles outside of that s**thole you call a village and nobody's coming for you. We covered our tracks for this op really well. Long story short, you're WORTHLESS!" I don't know why I said what I did, but my brain-to-mouth filter wasn't fully online at that point and I couldn't help it.

"If _my_ village is a s**thole, what does that make yours?" It got me a nice punch to the stomach. Spit flew from my mouth as I collapsed to the ground, coughing, only to be brought back up by my hair.

"Try saying that again, you little brat. See what happens." Again, I couldn't help it, but I chuckled and replied.

"So many people are fond of calling me that. Why you idiots come up with better insults?"

The three ninja looked at each other then smirked. _I really don't think I'm gonna like this._

"I believe we only had to bring in the Hyuga unharmed. They didn't say anything about harming the replacement." _Oh crap, red flags! Where's my rape whistle?!_ I struggled against my bonds as the one holding me up brought his fist across my face once again. The other Ninja began to kick me wherever they could, be it the back or the arms or stomach. I was close to blacking out when I felt the grip on my hair release and another fist smashed into my face, sending me roughly 30 feet from the group. As I slowly got up, I coughed out some blood and stared at my opponents.

"_Kurama, what do you say to making these guys pay for what they're trying to do?"_

"_**Funny, I was about to suggest that myself."**_

* * *

Hiashi had immediately heard his daughter had been kidnapped and rushed out to search for her. When he found her small form huddled and sobbing, and all alone, questions raised in his head. If she was here, then who saved her from the Cloud ninja? And where did they go? Did they chase off the enemy? Or were they taken in her place? He was brought from his thoughts by Hinata finally noticing his presence.

"P-papa, w-w-where are we?" Her eyes scanned the area with fear.

"It's alright, my princess," Hiashi soothed his daughter. "You're safe now."

Her eyes widened a bit as she remembered something. "Papa! There was s-someone who helped me!" Hiashi's face remained neutral as she continued. "W-when I was taken by the bad n-ninja, I woke up to hear him talking with another kid my age. I pretended to be asleep when he laid me against this tree, but when I saw who it was, the other ninja knocked him out and took off with him!" Hiashi had to be proud of his daughter from not stuttering that much in her explanation.

"Who was this kid he was talking to?" He asked softly, hoping to calm his slightly hysterical daughter.

"It was that one you helped to get home! The Uchiha!" Hiashi's eyes widened. More questions popped into his head as he pick up his daughter and rushed back to his compound.

* * *

The Uchiha compound was in chaos. Itachi knew this was because one of his little cousins had snuck out to do something, but he wasn't curious enough to care. He realized his mistake as that cousin's mother was stirring up a lot of trouble trying to find him. She came knocking on the door in the middle of the night looking very much panicked, and Fugaku already had an idea of what was wrong. After she finished her explanation, every ninja in the clan was up in arms as they prepared a search party.

This included him. As a fresh Genin, he had his first mission: find his cousin and bring him back alive. Now this didn't sound too difficult, but since he was three years old, the likelihood of him just wandering off and getting lost was pretty low, despite it happening earlier in the week. Which suggested a kidnapping after he had wandered off. A lot more hinged on the success of this mission now. Itachi checked his gear a third time before nodding and getting ready to head out when he sensed another person coming from outside the compound.

_What would a Hyuga be doing here?_ he thought. He turned to look at said Hyuga, only to be surprised by which Hyuga it was. Bowing quickly, he asked the question on his mind.

"What are you doing here, Lord Hyuga? We're in a crisis because one of our clan has gone missing."

"That's exactly why I'm here," was Hiashi's curt reply. "I have information regarding the last known location of your missing relative. Where's Lord Fugaku?"

"I'm right here, Hiashi," the Uchiha clan head replied as he stepped out of his house. "What do you know of my missing clansman?"

* * *

The Cloud ninja prepared to keep their assault on me going when they felt it. That burning, malicious chakra that made your senses scream _RUN!_ Then they saw the bubbling, red chakra cloak starting to surround my body. The hair on my head stood up in a wild, spiky fashion while my canines and fingernails sharpened. My whisker marks became darker and looked like scratches down my face as I glared at my opponents with red, slit eyes.

The Cloud ninja got a look of realization on their faces as they looked in fear at me. "He's...he's a jinchuuriki!" one of them exclaimed. I just smirked evilly.

"You really shouldn't have said that."

At that moment, the tingle in my throat was back from when Kurama was sealed in me, and the sound of an organ filled the Cloud ninja looked for the source until I began to speak again…

"_I ain't gonna eat, I ain't gonna sleep  
__Ain't gonna breathe till I see what I wanna see  
__And what I wanna see is you go to sleep in the dirt  
__Permanently, you just being hurt."_

I stood up slowly as I kept up my verse. The Cloud ninja reached for their kunai in fear.

"What's he even saying?" one of them asked shakily.

"_This ain't gonna work for me, it just wouldn't be,  
__Sufficient enough, cause we are just gonna be enemies,  
__As long as we breathe, I don't ever see  
__Either of us, coming to terms where we can agree"_

"Hey why don't you just calm down and-"

"_There ain't gonna be no reasoning speaking with me  
__You speak on my seed and me no speaking Inglais  
__So we gonna beef and keep on beefing unless  
__You gonna agree to meet with me in the flesh"_

I felt something approaching, and it just added to the euphoria I was feeling with my song.

"_And settle this face to face and you're gonna see  
__A demon unleashed in me that you never seen  
__and you're gonna see this ninja pee on himself  
__I see all you twelve and thanks but me need no help_

I began a slow walk toward the group as the cloak completely surrounded my body with one tail swishing behind me.

"_Me do this one all by my lonely  
__I don't need fifteen of my homies  
__When I see you, I'm seeing you me and you only  
__we never met but best believe you gon' know me  
__when I'm this close to see you exposed as phony"_

"He's spouting random crap now, let's just kill him!" Two of the Ninja began to throw their weapons at me while my cloak tail deflected and countered as I walked.

"_Come on, bitch, show me  
__Pick me up, throw me  
__lift me up hold me just like you told me  
__you was gonna do"_

I was interrupted by a fist headed for my face only to hit the cloak. The offending ninja pulled his fist back in pain as the corrosive chakra ate through the glove on his hand and even some of the skin.

"_That's what I thought, you're pitiful  
__I'm rid of you, all you, ja you'll get it too"_

* * *

Hiashi, Fugaku, Itachi and nine other Uchiha leaped through the trees quickly, following where Hiashi's Byakugan led them. After getting to the spot where he found his daughter, they all felt it. The same chakra that permeated the air three years ago before…

Their eyes widened as they figured out the connection. Hiashi activated his Byakugan to search for the chakra and off they went. The closer they got, the more signatures became visible to Hiashi's eyes. They also became aware of a young voice cutting through the silence of the forest, only sounding growlish and yelling gibberish...to music?

"What is that?" Fugaku asked.

"I'm not sure," Hiashi replied. "But it's familiar isn't it? An unknown song playing in the air with no speaker or genjutsu active? This same thing happened three years ago."

"I remember quite well, Hyuga." Fugaku's reply was bitter. "So you think that same spirit is back to finish a job?"

"It's possible. But the last time this happened, there was a melody to it. This time, I can't understand it. Just that there's a lot of anger in the song." They soon approached the scene and found a gruesome sight. Two bodies lay slashed almost beyond recognition in pools of their own blood. The third man had his back against one of the many trees while looking at the child...no, demon before him. The boy opened his mouth to speak again and formed his hands to what looked like hand signs, but pointed the middle and index fingers at him. A small blue orb of chakra blasted forth, going through the man and into the tree he was pinned to.

"_All you mother f****rs!  
__Take that...Here, take this too, bitch!"_

The child shot more chakra from his fingers at a rapid, unpredictable pace while he grunted and whooped. Hiashi's eyes widened as he heard something behind what this child was saying. Something he understood beneath the gibberish.

"_We're killing all of you mother f****rs dead!  
__All of you! Fake ass ninja!  
__No more press! No more press!  
__Rot, mother f****rs, rot!"_

Fugaku seemed to have the same feeling as the understanding seemed to dawn on his face. The child continued yelling insults as he shot more chakra bullets.

"_Decay! In the dirt, bitch!  
__In the mother f***ing dirt!  
__Die nameless, bitch! Die nameless!  
__No more fame!"_

The child let out one final scream, then...laughed. He then looked at his audience with his glazed, blood red, slit eyes.

"_Now then, let's go."_ He pumped the top of his right hand before firing one final shot at his victim, causing the head to explode off the poor cloud ninja's neck. The Uchiha around the two clan heads got in cautionary stances, before Fugaku held up his hand.

"What are you?" he asked the younger Uchiha.

The boy looked at the Uchiha head as his chakra cloak started to vanish. "I'm a guy with a mission. If I don't get stronger, my mission will inevitably fail."

"And what is your mission?"

The boy smirked. "Spoilers." The cloak vanished completely and the boy fell to the ground, unconscious.

Hiashi looked at Fugaku. "He's one of them, isn't he?"

Fugaku kept his face as neutral as he could and nodded. "It would seem so." He turned to his group. "Report to the Hokage. Tell him what's happened here. And whatever you do, don't talk about these events in public." With a quick affirmation, the other Uchiha left, leaving the two heads, the Uchiha heir, and the unconscious boy in the forest. Fugaku picked him up and held him gently before thanking Hiashi for his help and going back to his compound.

_This boy's mother will be happy that her son is back, _he thought. _But what was that jutsu he used? The fact that he's able to use chakra at all is astounding. This is something we could take advantage of. But for now, he needs to rest._

* * *

**A/N: I figure this one should be pretty obvious. First one to guess it right in the reviews will get a shoutout and a preview of the next chapter. Until next time!**


	4. Ch 4: Freakshow

**A/N: Loving the support still, guys. The correct artist for the last chapter's name is...Eminem! And the first one to get it right was...Jewlbunny! As such, they got a preview of this chapter before it came out. Thanks again for the support guys.**

**All Copyrights belong to their respective owners. Covered under section 107 and Satire/Parody clause of U.S. Copyright Law.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Freakshow**

"**That was a dumb idea, brat,"** Kurama lectured me. After the power high had passed, I found myself back in my mind palace's detention center. And Kurama was not letting me get away with what happened with the cloud ninja. "**You nearly burned up your body in that stunt, which is why I said to wait on using my power until you learn to use your own chakra."**

"Well, how else would I have gotten out of that alive?" I countered. "In case you forgot, I'm kinda linked to you via soul, and if I die, you die with me."

"**You think I don't know that?"**

"Plus, if I remember correctly, you were about to suggest something to that same effect before it was put into motion."

"**Regardless, the fact still remains that you used my cloak long enough to give yourself burns all over your body."** I paled at that statement. I had forgotten that the tailed beast cloak is damaging to the user as well. Because of this, I didn't take into account any recoil I would take from it and just focused on making myself more powerful.

"That...is a healthy reminder not to use it until we're sure my body can handle it." I leaned my head on my hands. "How bad is it, do you think?"

"**I don't know your human anatomy very well, so I can't say for certain how bad it is."**

"How do you not know our anatomy? You've been sealed in three other humans, one of which your other half is currently inhabiting."

"**Just because I've been sealed in them doesn't mean I know much about them!"** I flinched back at his sudden change in volume. "**All I know is that the end result is your skin being red with bubbles similar to when you use my cloak on top."**

"I GOT SECOND DEGREE BURNS FROM USING YOUR CLOAK?! Naruto didn't even have it that bad after using your second stage cloak for the first time!"

Kurama's didn't even flinch. "**The difference between what happened then and what happened now is that his body was more developed and at that time he was 16. You, on the other hand, are occupying the body of a three year old who was just exposed to my corrosive chakra for the first time. Simply put, your body isn't developed enough to handle the strain of my cloak."**

I sighed again. "Why didn't I take that into account when thinking of that plan?"

"**Because you're not smart enough to think of the consequences of your actions under pressure. Though, I have to say you're taking your first kill remarkably well."**

"That was a rhetorical que- wait, what did you say?"

"**They were your first kill in this world, weren't they?"**

I froze. "I actually killed them? I was only hoping to knock them out!" My thoughts began to blank as I replayed the events in my head again. _But...I...no...I couldn't...how...no...no no no nonononono-_

"**Settle down, brat! If you want to be strong in this world, you'll have to kill. It's how things work here."**

"You don't understand, I've never killed anyone! Not even back in the HUB world! It was against my very morals and religion to kill. I could barely stomach Hatchet Day on my cousins' farm!"

**"You're not in that world anymore! You're in this one, so you need to adapt!" **I took a few deep, shuddering breaths before finally calming down somewhat. I needed to get my head off the subject.

"Should I go ahead and wake up?"

"**Only if you want to deal with your stupid human politics."**

"Well, considering I'd have to anyway, might as well do it now. I'll talk to you again later."

* * *

I woke up to an arm being slung around my now bandaged body in a protective manner. Getting my bearings, I looked up to see my mother glaring at somebody as if they suggested she become a necrophiliac prostitute. I looked to see who she was glaring at, seeing Fugaku, Hiashi, and the Third Hokage, all standing in my hospital room. _I must have missed something greatly important._

I yawned and stretched in my mother's arms, wincing a bit at the raw skin underneath my bandages getting irritated. "Who peed in who's tea this morning?" I asked tiredly. My mother's eyes darted to me, as did the others', and I looked between them and my mother before asking innocently, "What? Do I have something in my teeth?" I started picking at my teeth, pretending to check. My mother just smiled at my "innocence" and looked back at the three men.

"Do you honestly think he could be influenced by what was sealed in him when he acts like this on a daily basis?" she asked.

Hiruzen sighed. "As much as I doubt the likeliness of it happening, we need to be sure because of the events that happened last night."

"Hiashi and I know what we saw," Fugaku added gruffly. "One look at his eyes told us that the seal has started to slip. Imagine the damage he would do if he were to be left to go on his own. He needs to have his chakra sealed until he goes to the academy or he needs to die." That made my eyes widen.

"Calm down, Fugaku." Hiruzen's response was stern, causing Fugaku to immediately back off, though unwillingly. "This is why I summoned you, specifically, Kyoko. The last thing I want is to do something I'll regret later."

_Because you haven't done that enough already,_ I thought. I'm probably being an ass to the Third, but there were a lot of decisions he made that made me wonder if he was going senile. He's a good leader and an amazing shinobi, but he lets his emotions get in the way of crucial decisions a LOT.

"If you think his power is so dangerous," my mother ground out between clenched teeth, "why give it to him in the first place?!" _Oh how little you know, mother._

"We don't know Minato's reasoning for it. Only that it saved your child's life more than once now."

I chose this moment to cut in. "You mean that really scary, gooey, hot stuff that came out of my body before I passed out?" _Just covering for my knowledge, Kurama. I mean nothing by it._

"_**Are you kidding? That's a compliment to me."**_

"Yes, Riku," The third replied with a soft smile. "What do you remember from last night?"

"Well, it went like this." Despite the seriousness of the situation, I thought I saw two blue words appear in front of my face before disappearing, and (due to my naive mind) I began hearing one of the many cross examination themes from the Ace Attorney games in my head as recounted what happened up until the point where I started singing/rapping with Kurama's cloak. I neglected to tell them about my deal with him for obvious reasons, and ended my story with this: "and when I woke up, I felt an arm around me and it sounded like somebody suggested my mom eat something nasty...like veggies."

The clan heads looked at me critically while Hiruzen chuckled. "Nothing like that, my boy."

Fugaku's critical glare, which was emphasized by his active Sharingan, softened a bit, but still had a bit of an edge. "Is that all you remember?" he asked evenly.

I adopted a thinking pose and scrunched my face up. "Um...Yeah I think so."

Fugaku turned to the Hokage. "What do you think, sir?"

"He's definitely telling the truth," Hiashi inputted. It was true; I did tell the truth...just not the full story.

Hiruzen took a drag from his pipe. "If there's one thing we can be sure of, he's still definitely himself, despite the encounter."

"What was that gooey, red, hot stuff anyways?" I asked. All three of them tensed and looked at me while my mother sent them a pleading look, though whether it was for them to tell me or keep it a secret, I don't know. _How will you answer, old man Hokage?_ I thought.

* * *

_What should we do,_ Hiruzen thought. _It's alright to make an exception since the privacy seals are up, but I still don't know if he's ready for it._ He glanced at the two clan heads before looking at the boy's mother, as if confirming whether to tell him about his burden. Hiashi paused before subtly shaking his head negative. Fugaku looked to Hiashi, then glanced at Riku and his mother before also shaking his head negative. Hiruzen sighed and looked back at Riku.

"That, my boy," he replied kindly, "was chakra. Though yours is very special. It's something only found in 9 people in the entire world. What you have is a gift that not many can have without something bad happening to them. You're lucky it came out this early in your life."

Riku seemed to light up at the prospect. "Really? I'm so special that I have a rare power? I knew I was that cool! I'm magic!" The boy threw his arms up in celebration, then flinched as his burns got irritated while his mother giggled at his antics. Hiruzen smiled again. For now, the boy could live knowing he was special without knowing why.

"Just remember this, Riku," the Third intoned with a peaceful smile on his face. "I want you to keep it a secret from everyone except those you trust. People don't like it sometimes when people are different from them."

* * *

I won't lie by saying I knew exactly how my little meetup with Sasuke and Itachi would go. One thing's for certain; I never expected it to end with the three of us running from our pissed off mothers. And by that, I mean Itachi carrying us while he chakra-sprinted around the village. Let me explain this mess.

About a week after the Cloud incident, and once I was cleared to be discharged, I got the news from my mother that I had a little play-date with Itachi and Sasuke in two days time, despite the former currently being a likely very busy Genin and the latter being...a three year old that barely knew any better. I was legitimately excited with this because I would get to meet somebody actually important that most likely wouldn't jeopardize my mission because one of them _was_ my mission. Now that didn't mean I expected much to come from it. If anything, I was expecting it to be me and Itachi bored out of our minds while trying to keep Sasuke entertained. But I somehow managed to get the younger one involved in a little scheme that wound up spilling our mothers' tea on the floor and breaking the dishes with it. This wound up triggering Itachi's big brother instincts to protect both Sasuke _and_ me by grabbing us by our shirts and sprinting out of there with our mothers roaring after us.

After about twenty minutes of running through the village, we took cover at a small dango stand along the main street. Itachi set us down before turning and giving us a look that promised pain unless one of us explained.

"It was all Riku's idea, big brother," Sasuke pointed at me.

I glared at him. "You're the one who helped me make it work, you traitor!"

"It was still all your idea that got our mommies mad at us!"

"How was I supposed to know the carpet wouldn't prevent the dishes from breaking? Besides, you're the one who made the tablecloth slip off when you fell on it!"

"If you hadn't pushed me, I wouldn't have fallen! And wasn't it your idea to play ninja in the house?"

Itachi chose this moment to cut in. "Regardless of who started it or who's idea it was, the fact remains that both of our mothers are going to kill you two for making such a mess in the first place." We both had the decency to at least look ashamed of our actions. Itachi sighed again and looked at his younger brother. "Sasuke, go ahead and tell our mothers what happened. I'll be having a few words with Riku."

Sasuke paled. "But, I'll be in just as much trouble when they find me!"

"It'll be worse the longer it takes them to find you," Itachi countered. "Tell them I'm dealing with Riku right now and they won't have to worry about him. Now go." Itachi's tone was firm. Sasuke nodded and ran to find our mothers while Itachi's glare settled back on me. I looked at the ground, too scared to bring my eyes up. "Riku."

_Nope._

"Look at me, Riku."

_I don't see you._

"Oh, hello Mrs. Kyoko."

_Wait, WHAT?!_ I spun around looking for my mom when I found Itachi's face in front of mine. _Cheeky little bastard...using my mom as a distraction. I can't believe I fell for it too…_

"Riku," Itachi said in his monotone voice, "why did you push my brother into the table?"

I hesitated. "Because I was having fun and not watching where we were going."

Itachi sighed at my response. "Why did you even do it in the house the first place?"

My response was the same one I gave my mother just a month earlier. "Why does anyone do anything? Because their bored." I looked back at him only to feel a light thump on the back of my head. _Did he...did he really just..._ You could barely see it, but there was a slight upturn in his mouth while his eyes held no emotion. _That turd just freaking Gibbs' smacked me!_

"Riku, answer me one question." The turn of the mouth was gone, back to his stoic poker face. "What is really going on with you?"

I cocked my head to the side. "What do you mean?"

"You don't act like a normal three-year-old."

"So?"

"And you don't show the mindset of a prodigy like Lord Hyuga's nephew." I paled as he listed more reasons that made me even more suspicious, from my mannerisms, to my vocabulary. Each observation was harder to brush off. _I knew Itachi was a prodigy himself, but this is ridiculous! _

"So I'm different from other kids, what about it?" I answered shakily.

Itachi didn't miss a beat. "But what really makes you stand out is your eyes." Said part of my body widened as I got the implication. Eyes are like the window to the soul, and mine show something that most kids my age don't…

A lack of childlike innocence.

"So I'll ask you again, Riku." If he had unlocked it at this time, I bet he'd be using his Sharingan to emphasize his question. "What's really going on with you?"

I couldn't move. I could barely breathe. The only thing I could hear was Itachi's question repeating in my head over and over.

_How do I answer?_ I thought desperately. _I can't flat out tell him I'm a reincarnated spirit from another universe, because then I'll probably be taken to the Hokage for questioning, or worse I could be found by Danzo. I know Itachi's a good guy, but this is one thing I can't tell him. Not yet. Maybe half the truth like I did with Fugaku and Hiashi…_

"I've seen bad things," I began. "Things involving an older version of Sasuke…" I paused then whispered, "and you, dying by his hands…" I rubbed my shoulders in a shudder that wasn't completely fake. "All can think of when I see him not smiling is the image of him killing you. It scares me, Itachi." Believe it or not, I wasn't lying when I said that. Knowing I'm a part of their clan, as well as what will happen roughly thirteen years from now scares the crap out of me. Heck, life as a ninja as a whole scares the crap out of me. But because of my status as a jinchuriki, I knew I was expected to become a ninja for the betterment of the village. Because politics.

I tried to gauge Itachi's reaction, but found it impossible due to his almost slenderman-like poker face. All I could hope was that he would at least believe that much and let it go for now.

* * *

Itachi didn't know what to expect when he asked the question, but he knew at this point, bluntness would be the only way to get any type of information out of the enigma that was his little cousin. From the day of the attempted kidnapping, he knew there was something...off…about Riku. Questions about his actions made him suspicious of his cousin, like how he knew of the Cloud ninja kidnapping the Hyuga heiress under the guise of a peace treaty, or why he talked like an adult even when his parents never taught him how. But it was his eyes that made Itachi confused. Not only were they the normal black eyes of the Uchiha, but they also held little to no innocence in them, like looking at an adult civilian in a child's body.

Now that he thought about it, the simile made sense, but he had no proof of it being true. Asking Riku the questions was his only way to get information, but he knew it wouldn't be as easy as it looked.

Needless to say, he wasn't expecting a foretelling of his death by Sasuke's hands. He debated on whether or not to believe his cousin's words before seeing the look in his eyes again. That same haunted look he had when he left the compound that night of the kidnapping was back. Except it was looking at him, expecting a response. Itachi sighed and stood up, making his decision.

"We're going back to the compound. You can apologize to our mothers for today's incident with Sasuke."

"Are you crazy?! Oh wait, you're a ninja, of course you are. But the point is, I'm not going back there! I prefer to live, thank you very much!"

Itachi said nothing as he lifted the boy by his stomach and ran all the way back to the compound. _I will figure you out, Riku,_ he vowed. _Don't think for a second that this conversation is over._ He'd just have to wait for the right time.

* * *

To say my mom was pissed would be like saying Sonic the Hedgehog was quick. Not only was I grounded for a month for breaking dishes in the clan head's house, but I also got punished because Itachi never told Sasuke to tell our mothers where we were when he interrogated me, and instead gave him full creative liberty to get himself out of trouble altogether. What was that punishment, you ask? A good five rounds of spanking. _I'm not gonna be sitting right until the end of the week,_ I groaned afterward. While I could be mad and hold a grudge, like most likely would have in the HUB world, I honestly couldn't blame the kid for doing what he could for self preservation. Because of my grounding, I couldn't even leave my house, let alone the compound, and that left me very bored most of the time.

Kurama kind of helped alleviate my boredom...and by that i mean it was fun to annoy the crap out of him with my random thoughts and a showing of the few Hellsing Ultimate Abridged episodes that were out before I died (he didn't know how to respond to the papal knight volunteers). Though, after about three days of doing it, I got bored again.

_I'm honestly surprised my mom never thought to see what I'm doing up here,_ I thought as I wrote the plot points of Naruto that I remembered in elvish.

"_**You're writing is curious, even for a code,"**_ Kurama observed from my mind. "_**It looks like a complex code even for your language."**_

_It actually another fictional language from my old home. It's the language of the Elf Warriors called Elvish. This language was made famous first in a book series called The Lord of the Rings, and was furthered by the movie trilogy that came out later on._

"_**What kind of people were these Elf Warriors?"**_

_From what I remember, and I may be wrong on some facts, they were extremely good archers, and very honorable people. They didn't usually go into battle unless someone or something was in their land where it wasn't supposed to be. They were also nigh immortal, meaning only a fatal blow would be able to kill them, otherwise they would keep living._ I paused at the thought and shuddered. _I guess I should be happy that they don't exist here, or a certain snake would have a field day with that._

"_**They sound like the Samurai found in the Land of Iron; completely neutral unless something is in their land. But what do you mean by they were good archers?"**_

_A bow and arrow was like their life. They were the best in their world for sure, considering the had no ninja to speak of. They could basically pin a fly to a tree at 500 yards without killing it...wait no, I'm thinking of the Yuyan Archers from Avatar the Last Airbender. But the point is, if they were snipers, well, they don't need a scope to enhance their distance._

Kurama thought about it then hummed in agreement. "_**How did you learn this language?"**_

_One of my old friends used it on a prop he was making for a school assignment and ran the idea of it by me. When I learned it, I told him the dwarvish alphabet would be more conducive for the war instruments he was making. Especially with what he wrote on his shield._ I snickered quietly at the thought. _It was a choice between two weird phrases, but he ultimately chose the phrase "Ravioli Ravioli give me the formuoli."_

"_**I'm probably gonna regret this, but what was the other phrase?"**_

I was giggling like the kid I physically was at this point. _It's from a game that was a parody of a horror game where you play as the enemies from the original game, only they act like complete and total assholes to each other. The original game was called Five Nights at Freddy's, where you have to survive against robot animals on the fritz for six hours at a time, five days per game. The parody game is…_ I was laughing really hard now.

"_**What was it?"**_ Kurama hesitantly asked.

After calming down a bit, I replied, _Five Nights at F**kboy's._ A loud thump echoed in my head as I busted up laughing again. From what I could guess, he slammed his head against the detention center's desk. _And that's not even the best part. I still haven't told you what the phrase is._

"_**At this point, do I even want to know?"**_

_Probably not, but I don't really care._ Kurama groaned at that. _The phrase was "Inhale my dong, enragement child."_

"_**WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU HUMANS?!"**_

"Riku?" I heard my mom's voice through the door. "What's going on in there?"

"I just made a funny joke, Mama!"

"Oh really?" I could almost hear the smirk through my door. "And what joke would that be?"

_Oh crap, think of something...wait a sec, that's it!_ "Why couldn't the 11-year-old get in to see the pirate movie?"

"I don't know, why?"

_Oh BS, you could see this coming a mile away. _"Because it was rated Arrrr!"

"Oh dear," she sighed, giggling slightly. I heard the soft thumps of her footsteps grow softer and softer as she walked away from my door.

"_**So how much do you have written out?"**_ Kurama asked seriously.

_I have up to the Sand and Sound invasion. I still won't have a clear idea of what I'm doing here until I get my mission from the Death God...problem with that, is that I was told I'd get it once I had my basic functions down. I've had them down for about two and a half years, so why haven't I got it?_

"_**Do you think I know? I've been sealed in you since the day you arrived here."**_

_I know, and thinking on it now, my best guess is that the conditions for my mission showing haven't been met at all yet. I know how to talk, walk, eat, and how to use the toilet again, but what's the thing that I don't know how to use yet? _I thought for a few minutes before facepalming. _I don't know how to use Chakra!_

* * *

It took some time, but I managed to convince my mom to let me start chakra training. That's when the problems began. Because of Kurama, my chakra reserve is very large and it's hard to control, especially with the seal leaking his chakra into mine from birth. Oh, but that's not even the best part. _That_ happened when I was first searching for my chakra.

"Alright, Riku," One of the Uchiha instructors (whose name I never learned) began, "To find your Chakra, you must go into a meditative state of relaxation. You will unlock your chakra the moment you find it. Try it for yourself, now." I nodded and began to meditate.

When I opened my eyes, I was in my mind palace, staring at a long, stone hallway. I followed it, taking in the wavy designs grooved into the walls. _This almost looks like it's supposed to represent water. _I eventually approached a door, locked with a pair of red Psyche-Locks across the frame. The chains wrapped around the door, connecting to the Psyche-Locks in X-like joints that ensured security. A voice echoed through the hall posing a single question.

"_Why do you need the contents behind this door?"_

Without missing a beat, I replied. "If I don't gain access to it, my mission will inevitably fail before it begins." One of the locks began to crack, the broke off completely, disappearing before it hit the ground. The voice continued on.

"_What about when your mission is complete? What good will your power be then?"_

I paused at that and thought good and hard before answering. "When my mission becomes complete, I'll use my power to protect my family and friends until I die." The box lock rattled a bit before the voice answered.

"_Is that right? And what if something should cause you to leave and never come back? Will you choose protecting your family or completing your mission?" _The lock cracked a bit, but didn't break, meaning I had to answer again. Or I would...if I knew how to. I remembered very well the rule that Kakashi's team lived by: Those who break the rules are trash, but those who abandon their comrades for the mission are worse than trash. But at the same time, I didn't know what my mission would be until I had unlocked my chakra. There are so many possibilities that me disregarding my mission could not only kill me, but cause me to fail the mission and l can't afford that.

"That a loaded question," I answered simply. "It's all dependant on what my mission is, and what the situation is at the time. Under normal circumstances, I'd put my friends and family's safety over the mission. But when it comes to my mission for my second chance, I can't answer because there are too many variables to consider, especially since I don't know what my mission is yet."

"_The question still stands. Will you choose completing your mission or protecting those precious to you?"_

I didn't know. I truly didn't know. I got the impression that if I answered wrong, I'd be denied my use of chakra, making my mission fail immediately. But it was a loaded question with too many variables for me to choose confidently. I couldn't decide between the two with so little information...I couldn't choose between them...I couldn't choose..._Wait that's it!_

"Why should I have to choose?" I asked with a small smirk. "If anything, I shouldn't have to choose between my mission and my precious people. I should be looking for a way to complete my mission _and_ protect those I love. If I have to make a choice like that, I'll pick option number 3, all of the above." The lock broke and disappeared completely, causing the chains to retract and disappear from the door. The echoed voice chuckled, making me shiver a little.

"_You are interesting. I see why the Shinigami gave you this chance. You have gained access to your chakra. Use it wisely, young one, for it may not be what you think."_

It became quiet as I pondered what that could have meant, before deciding to shrug it off and open the door. I came upon an oasis with a small pond in front of a huge, red, japanese styled gate of some kind. The grass surrounding the pond was green...very, _very_ green. I walked up to the pond and looked into it, watching the two fish circle around in it. One fish was red with a little blue spot on its forehead while the other was its opposite. I could feel the energy coming off of them and knew that this was my chakra, or at least, a representation of it. _Now I remember why this is so familiar. It's the Spirit Oasis in the Northern Water Tribe from Avatar the Last Airbender. But why the fish?_

The fishes' eyes began to glow different shades of purple as they broke from their circle and rose from the water, taking on different forms. The red one became a man wearing an orange gi with a blue undershirt, belt, wristbands, and boots. His hair was completely black and spiked in all directions, letting me know exactly who it was as he grinned and waved at me.

The blue one took on the form of a purple haired woman wearing a white haori and purple hakama tied off with a purple sash-like belt. Her hair was tied into a high ponytail with a white ribbon. I recognized her, but could remember where.

The guy was the first to speak up. "Hi! So you're the one we're supposed to teach about your abilities, huh?"

My response was to stare dumbly at the figures before me. "This is a joke right? Or is this really the best my mind could come up with as a representation of my chakra?"

The lady was the one to reply. "That's not what I heard from Lord Shinigami."

"Oh great what's wrong with me this time?"

"**I believe you already know that, brat."**

I turned around to see Kurama through his window in the detention center. "Why do you say that?"

"**I looked at your memories when you showed them to me. The Shinigami told you before I was sealed in you."** And just like that, the window disappeared as I thought back to that night. I filed it away for later and exited my mind palace.

I opened my eyes to see my instructor with his Sharingan activated, weapons drawn, and surrounded by other members of the clan in the same position. I tilted my head curiously.

"What happened?" I asked. My instructor stiffened and glared at me.

"You know what happened," he grit out. I took that as a cue to look at my surroundings...and WHERE THE HELL DID THOSE SCORCH MARKS COME FROM?! Black, thick, jagged lines of ash were practically carved into the ground and walls around me...stemming from where I sat...oh crap…

"I ask again, what happened?" My voice shook.

"What is wrong with you?!" the instructor yelled. "That lightning was too focused to be an accident!"

_Lightning? _That's _what I did?_ It would seem I know my chakra nature...though this might be pushing it…

"What lightning? All I did was meditate in search of my chakra!"

Apparently that only served to piss him off even more. "You're lying! You're connected to that demon from three years ago! You-"

_**SCHLEK!**_

Anything else he was gonna say was cut off by the kunai going through his throat, spewing a few drops of blood onto my face. I froze at the look of surprise and anger on his face as he fell to the ground. The last lights left his eyes and I knew he was dead. For the second time since coming here, I did the only thing I could in that situation.

I screamed.

Loud.

Loud enough to send the remaining crowd back.

Loud enough to crack the windows.

Long enough to cause my throat to tear, making me cough up blood.

I felt something hit my neck before I began falling to the ground myself. As black closed in around my vision, I heard one of the other Uchiha say one thing that would stick with me for the rest of my second life.

"That kid's a f**king mutant."

* * *

**A/N: I had a lot of trouble writing this chapter because of the whole transition between major events. I'm trying to pace myself as much as I can with events and I can say it's gonna be a while before the "story" actually picks up. The main reason? Giving him a reason to give a damn about anyone in his clan aside from Itachi and Sasuke.**

**So, Review, Follow, Favorite, and I'll see you in the next chapter.**


	5. Ch 5: The Crow, The Owl, And The Dove

**A/N: You guys are freaking amazing. We broke 1100 views on the story and it just makes me so happy that people are even reading it. The correct answer for the last chapter's name was...SKILLET! The first person to get it right was (once again) Jewlbunny and got a preview of what is now to come.**

**Also, someone brought up an interesting point about future events, considering how Riku is a jinchuriki and they wouldn't want anything to happen to him. I'll say this: the village's attitude toward Riku is slightly different from Naruto because he has a clan to back him up. Also, I have a plan for what's gonna happen in that particular event. Just know that I'm trying to give Riku a reason to care about his clan.**

**All copyrights belong to their respective owners. Covered under Section 107 and Satire/Parody Clause of U.S. Copyright Law.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: The Crow, The Owl, and The Dove**

Itachi stared at Riku's prone form the others cleaned up the body of Kyoya Uchiha. Having been the one to knock him out, he knew something like this was very abnormal, even for his age. Wanting to figure out what really happened, he used the quick second he had to go over what he had witnessed.

While Riku was searching for his chakra, Itachi saw the spark of something blue as he over the rooftops on his way home. He'd stopped and looked closer to see if it would happen again. Sure enough, the blue sparks started around his hands, just sparking around them like a power source. Then it spread and started scorching the ground around him, even going to the walls. A few other Uchiha around the area noticed the spike in chakra and heard the noise and ran to see what was going on, only to group around the instructor with their weapons drawn. The lightning stopped, and Riku opened his eyes, looking around at the crowd he gathered. It was apparent that he didn't know what he did while meditating for his chakra, but there was definitely something off about those bolts of lightning.

As they carted Kyoya's body off, Itachi decided it would be best if Riku was taken back to his house. He picked up the three-year-old easily and put him on his back before hopping off to the younger Uchiha's house. Riku's mother was the one who answered when Itachi knocked.

"Oh dear, what did he do this time?" she asked.

"A small mishap during training left him without an instructor and it was a little too much for him. That was the scream you most likely heard." Itachi replied.

"I see," she sighed. "Thank you for bringing him home, Itachi."

"Do you want me to set him on the couch?"

She hummed in thought before answering. "No, go ahead and bring him up to his room. It's the first door on the right upstairs." Itachi nodded and set off.

The room was a mess of toys and papers all over the floor. This would be pretty normal for a three-year-old, but that fact that his toys were in a very pristine condition made him raise an eyebrow. After setting Riku down on his bed, Itachi took notice of the random papers strewn about the room covered in various scribbles. Normally, he would've written them off as drawings. But upon closer inspection, he saw the pattern in the symbols.

_It's a code of some kind, _he thought. The characters and symbols used looked somewhat similar to the mission ranking scrolls, but most of them were unfamiliar. _I've never seen these symbols before._ He tried decoding them, but couldn't get very far, as Riku decided to wake up.

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes to find myself back in my room. _What the-? How did I get here?_ I sat up on my bed, only to get a small dizzy spell and lay back down. It was then I noticed the other person in my room.

"_Oh, hey, Itachi,"_ I muttered.

"What did you say?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. I then remembered that I had spoken English in my tired state.

"Sorry, I was saying hello. What's going on? How did I get back here from...training?" I hesitated at the mention of what happened for...obvious reasons.

"I carried you," Itachi replied. "What was that code you spoke when you woke up?"

_Oh triple crap. I was hoping he wouldn't notice that._ "It's a secret."

Itachi seemed to frown slightly before turning to leave. "I'll let your mother know you're awake. By the way, I wouldn't try using your chakra until you know how to really control its outer effects." I looked at him questioningly before narrowing my eyes when he left.

_He knows something...or he's suspicious of me._

"_**If you remember, this is the same Uchiha who was hailed as a prodigy, even for your accursed clan."**_

I then noticed all my notes on the floor of my room. _I better get these picked up. I don't want to lose anything._ I picked up the papers and organized them within roughly five minutes before realizing something else..._I'm missing a page…_

"_**What do you mean?"**_

_I mean there's a page missing from my notes. I don't think it was thrown away, since I'd never take that risk, and I doubt my mom has been up here...oh crap baskets._

"_**You figured it out, didn't you?"**_

_It was Itachi. That little punk swiped a piece of my notes. If he manages to decode it, he'll ask questions, and that could lead to talks with the Hokage, or even worse, Danzo, and I really don't want that. I need to get that page back before he decodes it._

"_**Why are you so worried? It was in your native language, right?"**_

_Yeah, but did you forget that the people here use letters from my language in their mission rankings? And considering the kind of person Itachi is, he'll probably figure out what the sheet says by the time we find him…_

"_**What page did he take?"**_

I looked through my notes before answering. _It looks like he took the page concerning the Chunin Exams...the Forest of Death portion._

"_**Isn't that where the snake shows up for the first time?"**_

_And gives Sasuke the curse mark? Yeah it is. Now I _know _he's gonna ask questions._

"_**Why didn't you code it in your elvish language?"**_

_Because I didn't think about trying that until the Sand/Sound Invasion. But if he manages to decode the part where Orochimaru gives Sasuke the curse mark…_

"_**He'll ask the questions you don't want to answer."**_

_Exactly._ I sighed, plopping down onto my bed. _This is bulls**t._

* * *

As he walked home, Itachi thought back to the paper he took from Riku's room. The scribbles, while they looked like the normal drawings of a three year old, didn't seem to have the same meaning as those scribbles he'd seen from his little brother. He knew there was a pattern to them and knew he could decode it. It would just take time. But one question prevented him from trying to decode it further.

_What would he want to keep secret so bad that he'd need to code it?_ It didn't make sense for a three year old to need to make a code for his thoughts, much less for anything really important. So why would he need a code like this? It didn't make any sense to Itachi.

Regardless, he figured it would be good training for him to learn to decode the message for when he tries to get into the ANBU. He'd already gotten a couple of recognizable words out of it from his first attempt before Riku woke up, so he figured it wouldn't be too hard to decode.

He walked into his house, greeting his mother before going to his father's dojo to report on his mission. Fugaku praised Itachi for his hard work all the time and this was no different. The mission was his first C-rank with his team to deliver supplies to a nearby town for a local noble to pick them up. It was pathetically easy in his eyes. And no, that wasn't Uchiha arrogance talking, his team thought the same thing. It was cleared in a few hours and his sensei had given him the rest of the day off.

After giving his report, he went up to his room and took out the paper of scribbles and began trying to decode it. His mind worked tirelessly to work out the symbols' meaning, but for some reason, he couldn't work out more than a few words.

"Chunin...Sasuke...curse...Forest…" he read out each word. _What could this mean? What could Sasuke have to do with this? If I could figure the rest of this out, it'd probably make more sense, but that's proving to be challenging, even for me. _He leaned back in his chair, looking that his ceiling. _Though, at the same time, it'd be boring if I didn't have a challenge every now and then. I'll figure out what this says yet._

The code would be broken. Even if it took him his entire ninja career.

* * *

It's been a year and a half since I first contacted Kurama, and nearly five years since I first came here. While I first didn't really care about my family, they've slowly but surely been giving me a reason to care about them. At least, my parents have. The rest of the clan...not so much. Especially after the incident with trying to get my...um...sparky chakra under control.

I had gone through multiple instructors before they finally gave up on me, and my parents tried to take me to the hospital to see why my chakra was screwy. Not even Goku (the one in my head, not the monkey) and the purple lady could help me there. Even then, what we got wasn't pretty.

The doctor kept giving me this look between fear and fairly well hidden satisfaction(?) while giving my parents the news.

"This is actually astounding and unheard of in anyone wanting to pursue a ninja career," he said in a clipped tone to hide what I could only assume was excitement.

"What's wrong with my son?" my father asked emotionlessly, or as I call it, being the stereotypical Uchiha.

The Doctor flinched slightly at my father's tone, I noted with amusement. "Despite being in the developmental stages still, his chakra network is almost fully developed. His reserves, I can tell, are already going to be enormous, most likely rivalling one of the Sanin at best."

"I get the feeling that there's a catch to the awesomeness of my chakra," I half deadpanned half noted seriously.

"Observant one, aren't you?" I couldn't tell if that was supposed to be a complement or an insult. "The problem is, when he was born, his chakra network began developing very late. So while most people's networks begin the moment they are born, his didn't start until a few hours afterward. This caused a malfunction of sorts to occur and..well...he has two systems, neither of which can be accessed safely. The only part where the two systems join up into a proper network is the area around the throat."

A pregnant pause filled the office.

"How do you mean?" my father asked tentatively.

"If he tries to use his chakra without a way to control it," the doctor replied, "he will damage or hurt anything around him with the same lightning you described to me." He paused before giving the news we didn't want to hear. "I'm sorry to say, but he may not even get to be a ninja because of this hazard."

The room got very cold then. My mother's stunned sobs and my father's objections were muted to me as the impact of what was said sunk in.

_I might not get to be a ninja? But that's only if I can't control the lightning, right?_

"So all I need to secure my position in the academy is a way to control my lightning side effect?"

The doctor looked at me before turning back to my father's gaze which immediately told him to answer my question. "That is the biggest requirement, yes. Though that may be difficult to find, since your condition is the first time I've seen anything of the sort. It's quite astonishing, because at your age, you shouldn't even be able to access your chakra well enough to cause that much damage."

"Are there any harmful effects for him?" my mother asked.

"Aside from the networks being weaker than normal, except for where they join up, no. If he tries to do something above his abilities, or completely exhausts himself, he has the risk of either making this worse, or making it better."

"So let me see if I got this," I stated. "If I try to do something that takes a large amount of chakra, then I run the risk of either screwing up my body more, or making it stronger?"

"It's not a risk worth taking. If done right, it could strengthen your coils, but other exercises work just as well with less of a risk."

_...Kurama?_

"_**What?"**_

_I know what I'm gonna be doing for my next bout of chakra training._

* * *

_Does something about this seem...off?_

"_**Yeah. Something isn't right."**_

The lights in my house were off completely, and it was completely silent. This is normally not anything new, considering my parents are both ninja, one being the equivalent of an MP. But I could tell there were people in my house, even if I couldn't sense them yet. The curtain shifting slightly on the window is what gave it away.

_Who would be in my house but leave the lights off? Most likely a thief...or an enemy to the clan. _Grabbing the blunted practice kunai from my bag, I walked slowly to the door and put my ear to it. Muffled shushing and whispers were heard on the other side, making me scowl. Someone was there that wasn't supposed to be.

_So how do we approach, Kurama?_

"_**You're the one going in. It's not my decision how you do it."**_

_I've noticed you're calmer than you were described in the anime and manga. Even you weren't this calm after being with the Fourth Hokage for 17 years._

"_**Call it a side effect of having to deal with you for the past two years combined with the fact that I'm the more logical side of myself, while my other half is the more powerful yet impulsive side."**_

_Anyway, I just got a stupid idea._

"_**When hasn't that happened?"**_

_...You're an ass. But anyways, I know how I'll approach this. I'll try sneaking around to the back door and entering there. Then, I can catch the intruder off guard._

"_**It might work if it weren't so vague."**_

_Yeah you're right. I got a better idea._ I grabbed the door handle and slammed the door open, yelling, "STOP RIGHT THERE CRIMINAL SCUM!"

...

…

…

…..

The door slammed shut behind me.

_Not good._

_**Click**_

"SURPRISE!"

My eyes were drawn to the noise, where I saw my parents, standing around a table with Mikoto, Itachi, Sasuke, and a few other members of the clan.

"What?"

My mom came up to hug me and lift me up. "Happy Birthday Riku!" She exclaimed proudly.

_Oh yeah...today's my birthday,_ I thought, stashing my kunai away. On the table were some wrapped boxes in varying sizes and colors, all surrounding...a cake...a large cake...a large rectangular cake...made of…

"Chocolate?" The cheering died down in confusion. "Chocolate?!" My parents smiled and got the guests out of the way before I pounced on the cake. "CHOCOLATE!" Before I made contact with the cake though, something grabbed the back of my shirt, pulling me back and setting me on the floor. I looked up to see Itachi, smirking at me in amusement. "You're a jerkface, Itachi."

"I was simply saving the cake so everyone else would get a piece before it was completely destroyed by your onslaught," he replied smoothly.

I gave him a deadpan expression before conceding the point and going to play with Sasuke for a bit. I had been playing with him for about half an hour before my mom announced it was time for cake and presents. The first present I got was from Mikoto and Sasuke.

"Well, what have we here?" I asked shaking the small box.

"Open it and find out, Riku," Mikoto chuckled slightly. I took the invitation and ripped off the wrapping paper, opening the box to find a ring bigger than my currently small thumb with the Uchiha clan symbol on the top. My eyes widened at the sight of it. It was a beautiful ring and all, but one thing the anime never mentioned was that they were usually reserved for high ranking members among the clan, meaning the clan head, elders, and heir, or people who are elite in terms of skill. The fact that Mikoto gave one to me at all raised quite a few questions, one of which I asked out loud.

"Am I really allowed to have this?"

Mikoto nodded. "Yes. Normally, those rings are reserved for high ranking members in our clan, but Fugaku has heard about your progress with your training, and is very impressed. He's even offered to train you himself if you think you are ready." Fugaku wants to train me? It's only been a couple of weeks since I got my chakra control plan down completely, so the fact that he wants to train me is something in and of itself.

"I don't know what to say, Lady Mikoto, other than thank you so much. Same for you, Sasuke."

"You're welcome, Riku!" Sasuke chirped.

I moved onto the next present from my other clansmen, getting a few toys, or in some cases, books on Chakra control. Those would come in handy in the future. But when I got to Itachi's gift, my eyes widened for the second time that day.

"Itachi," I slowly began, "is this what I think it is?" I pulled out a book about codes along with a note from Itachi himself.

"It is. It's a book about the many codes Ninja use in messages. I also made sure it was a first edition." I noticed the note and decided to tuck it away for later.

"Thanks, Itachi. I'll definitely be using this." I gave him a grateful smile as my parents came up to me with a good size box in their arms.

"Well, Riku," my father began, "you've started training in our clan's way of life. This present is something that you've shown an interest in, as well as an aptitude for."

"Go ahead and open it Riku," my mother insisted. I did so, opening the box with the utmost care. Inside there were two items, a scroll and a large book. I took the book out first, noticing with no small amount of surprise that it was a book on sealing theory. I had been wanting to learn sealing for a good while and I hadn't found a good book that could help me in the library. The fact that my parents got me this book showed me how much they truly cared about me as their son…

It hit me like a train right then. They never _didn't_ care about me. I was their son, and they were the people that gave me my new life. I had been looking for reasons not to care for them, but I gave up after I turned four. The rest of the clan I was just indifferent about because of the way they treated me, even before my little incident with my chakra. But the fact that it wasn't just my family and Sasuke's family here, but people from all around the clan that knew my parents. That knew me. This _was_ my family now. I finally got it.

I moved over to the scroll, opening it up and looking in confusion. There was writing in it, but what it said confused me.

_Solve the riddle. Small and tiny, it grows and grows. And when the time comes, away we goes. _I looked at my parents in confusion. "I don't get it." My mother just smiled knowingly while my father looked just as confused. I thought it over a bit more before coming to a conclusion. _So if it starts small and tiny, but grows bigger as time goes on, it must be some type of organism. At the right time, it goes away? If it's a plant that would mean it died… but if it's an animal...Oh my..._ I slowly looked back at my mother. "You mean…"

"Oh, have you figured it out?" she asked.

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

She just smiled before placing a hand on her stomach.

"You are! Make room, Itachi, I'm joining the big brother club!"

My father looked back at me. "How did you get that conclusion?"

"Think it through, Daddy. What starts tiny, but grows as time goes on? An organism. But what will eventually leave? If we're talking plants, that would mean they die. But if we're talking animals…" I trailed off as realization dawned in his eyes. Loud cheering broke out as people started congratulating my mom and dad on their new baby on the way.

I decided I was done with people right there and went upstairs to my room, where I pulled out the note Itachi gave me. Instantly my good mood left.

"_I've cracked your code. You have some explaining to do. Dango stand, 5:00. -Itachi"_

_Well crap…_

"_**You knew this was coming."**_

_Yeah I know, but I didn't think it'd be this soon. Actually, to be honest, I completely forgot he even took that page._

* * *

After asking my mom if I could go out around the village, I made my way over to the Dango stand where we ducked out on our first playdate. Itachi was already waiting for me there and, as usual, he kept up his emotionless mask. I could practically feel the confusion and probably anger coming off of him, though.

I took a seat across from him before asking my question. "You think you cracked my code?"

"Yes I do," he answered curtly. "I was able to get a rough translation of your code after careful study and repetition."

"So what was your translation?"

Slowly, he pulled out two pieces of paper and unfolded them. One of them was my code of future events. The other was Itachi's supposed "Translation". And I could tell that he came pretty close, even though certain details were way off.

"My translation of your notes is written here. I think it best not to read it out loud."

_A wise choice indeed, Itachi,_ I thought as I read over his translation.

"_The second phase of the chunin exams in the Forest of Death is halted by a certain snake that gives Sasuke the curse mark of Heaven, knocking him out. Ninja from the sound try to attack while he is recovering, but is guarded surprisingly well by Sakura for all of 30 seconds. After his female teammate tries and fails to be useful for more than two minutes, Bushy brow busts in and does some damage before getting his ass handed to him and getting saved by his team and team ten. Sasuke then wakes up, and goes brutal." _That is what the original note said. Itachi's said nearly the same thing, but certain characters were switched, to the point where it looked like Sasuke got his ass handed to him before pulling a deus ex machina out of his ass.

I looked back at Itachi with a straight face and told him, "You're close, but it's not an exact translation, which screws it up greatly."

"Where is it screwed up?" He asked.

"Mainly in names and some of the details. According to your translation, Sasuke essentially got his butt kicked until he pulled a deus ex machina."

"And what's a Deus ex Machina?"

I paused at that. I forgot they don't use those terms here. "Something super powerful that ensures the good guy wins."

Itachi nodded then asked the million ryo question. "So what is the real translation? And why is it about my brother?"

I tried to think of a way to explain it. I really did. But knowing who this kid is, and how spectacular my lying ability was, the only thing I could tell him was the truth. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Which is why I tried to avoid the question altogether.

It didn't work. He just raised an eyebrow that said "try me."

I sighed. "Alright, but you cannot tell _anyone_, not even the Hokage, without my express permission." He nodded before I looked around and continued in a low voice. "I'm not actually from this world. I'm a reincarnated soul from an alternate reality where this universe was a fictional and I could see what would happen in the near future as a source of...entertainment…"

Itachi's eyebrows raised for a second before furrowing them in thought. "So when you said you saw events involving me dying by Sasuke's hands when we were a lot older, you were referring to what you saw in the…"

"In the show, yes." I laid my head in my hands before sighing and rubbing my temples.

"What happened to you?" he asked. That surprised me because I never thought he'd ask about me.

"I was killed by a robber under a bridge. He was on the run from the local police and shoved me out of his way, which turned out to be right into the rocky river nearby. Landed on a rock headfirst, dying almost instantly." I wiped a tear from my eye. "I was only 19 at the time."

Itachi put a hand on my shoulder and offered a comforting smile. After pulling myself together, I continued. "When I got regained consciousness, I was in a black void where I eventually found the Shinigami. He offered me a deal to change certain events of this universe in exchange for a second chance at life."

Itachi closed his eyes in thought. "I suspect that, if this world was fictional, that there are no ninja where you're from." I nodded. "Then what did your world have?"

"What we lack in chakra, we more than made up for with our technological advancements. In terms of warfare, we had many weapons that could kill someone while being as accurate as a senbon, or could completely destroy anything in a place as big as training ground 44." Itachi's eyes widened at that. "Yeah, years of war does that to people in my old world, just as it drives people here to develop new jutsu to get the better of someone else." I decided to change the subject right then. "In terms of what I know about the future, I've already changed two major events since I've been here. The Nine-Tails attack I changed by existing and providing background music,-"

"That singing was you?" Itachi interrupted me.

"Yeah, and from what I saw, it also gave the ninja of the village a power boost because of the subject at hand and how relatable to the situation the song was. I also changed the event of the Hyuga heiress's kidnapping by switching places with her. Though, that didn't go as planned…"

"How so? You managed to beat them by yourself using your song jutsu."

"I was only supposed to incapacitate one, if not all of them to prevent any issues with the Hidden Cloud Village. You see how well that went." Unfortunately, despite my best actions, Hizashi still got killed to prevent a war with the Cloud Village. So, in essence, Neji is still gonna be an ass until the Chunin exams.

"What was the next major event supposed to happen?"

I hesitated to answer this one, since I knew what his reaction would be. "When Sasuke and I are 8, someone of high rank in the village orders you to kill the entire clan."

"Why is that?" Itachi asks with an edge to his voice. _Called it._

"This might change because of my very existence in the clan, but from what I remember, the fox was controlled by a Sharingan, which is something that only the Uchiha have. This casts a lot of suspicion on the clan, and they have gotten tired of it."

"So what you're saying is it could lead to a coup de tat?"

I nodded grimly. "But with my existence, they may not risk it."

"Why would you be any different?"

I looked around before lowering my voice more. "I'm the Jinchuuriki of half of the Nine-Tailed Fox." Itachi's eyes widened again. "Yeah. And now that I think about it, Jinchuuriki are usually used as weapons for their villages. If anything, my existence might just make the clan more ballsy to try that coup." I stared into Itachi's eyes seriously. "If you want to know more about this, you cannot tell _anyone _what was said here. All I ask for is that you keep this a secret and that you help me with my mission when I get it." Itachi stared at me, his eyes calculating. "I'll teach you my true native language to keep our conversations between us, but I need you to promise that you won't tell anyone without my express permission."

His eyes closed, thinking it over for what felt like an hour, but was probably really a minute, before opening again and responding. "You say you're from an alternate reality, are a 24 year old man in a 5 year old body, and have knowledge of future events that may or may not be compromised because of the changes you made? Tell me why I should believe you, then you'll have my answer."

I looked down at the table. "The only proof I have are my notes from my memories of the show. Whether you believe them is up to you. But if you choose to help me, I need your word that you will tell nobody about it. If word gets out that I know the future, I could be locked up and squeezed for information, or worse…" Itachi stared impassively, so I didn't know what was going through his head. For a while, I was expecting him to flat out reject the idea and inform the Hokage.

The sound of a chair squeaking brought me back to reality as Itachi got up. He turned toward the entrance and left the table at his usual calm pace. When he got to the entrance, however, he stopped and turned his head to me. He said one last thing before leaving. "I'm in. Let me know when we start."

I smiled in relief before hopping off my seat and heading home.

_I'm glad that worked out. I honestly didn't think it would._

"_**You chose the right person to let in on our secret, kid."**_

I snorted quietly. _More like he chose me. Besides, at least now I won't feel as alone when it comes to this problem. And before you even start, it's not that you're bad company, it's that chatting with a chakra construct in my head doesn't exactly count as a real conversation to most people._

It was Kurama's turn to snort there. "_**You humans and your standards."**_

_It's not my fault people don't know the difference between a kunai and the scroll it's sealed in. Either way, I may have altered the plot some more._

"_**And you still have yet to get your mission."**_

_Yeah, yeah, I know. I just wish the Shinigami would hurry up and give it to me so I can prepare properly. It's bad enough I have to compensate for two different systems running through my body, but I'd also like to prepare for the other crap about to go down._

"_**You mean The Akatsuki? And Tobi?"**_

_Exactly._

* * *

**A/N: And here we have Riku's reason for giving a crap about his family. For those who are interested, I have a poll up for possible pairings for Riku if you would like to see them. The poll will be open until the start of the dreaded event you all know is coming. So vote for who you want, but just remember, this is not gonna be a harem story.**

**Thank you all and goodnight.**


	6. Ch 6: Who You Are

**A/N: And the correct answer for the last chapter was...Nightwish. Surprisingly obscure in this area. First person to get it right was..Jewlbunny again! (It's cool they're answering and all, but really? Put some more effort into this, people, I'm trying to have fun here!) Now this next one may be difficult since it doesn't come up immediately in the search results unless you type the right thing next to it.**

**Now let's get going.**

**All Copyrights belong to their respective owners. Covered under section 107 and Satire/Parody clause of U.S. Copyright Law.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Who You Are**

Let me just say that letting Itachi in on my secret turned out to be the best thing that happened to me since I came here. He took in my language lessons like a sponge (because, you know, _prodigy_) and soon enough began trying to learn the elvish code system. That proved to be more difficult for him because it was meant to translate into english, which wasn't his natural language.

"Your spelling is off again, Itachi."

"This may not be easy to understand, but it doesn't translate to me very well because I haven't fully grasped the concept of your language."

"I never did either. Yet I managed to learn this code in a matter of days."

"I thought you said this was your original language."

"It was. But when I died, most people my age had a working vocabulary of roughly 3000 words. 4000 if they were lucky. And a good chunk of it was slang that made no sense."

That was how most of our lessons went. In a matter of two months, he managed to get pronunciation and sentences down to the point where we could talk to each other in english in order to stay discreet. Though, as a precaution, I had given an english code phrase to use to prove it was really him if we needed to talk to each other. Nothing bad, just random phrases from other shows that sounded poetic. My favorite one to use was actually from Avatar the Last Airbender. I had taught it to him after our third code kind of failed, and it stuck.

Also, I managed to get my parents to let me go out on the town more often (provided I had some kind of guard, which usually turned out to be Itachi so he had an excuse to take Sasuke out of the house). Though, if you ask me, it's probably so I don't stress my mom out more than I have to while she's pregnant. We'd usually go out for Dango, or even go to the park where we'd get to play with some other kids. Sometimes both.

During one such session, I felt it. That feeling of being connected to something that's familiar but not at the same time. I couldn't tell where it was coming from, but I knew it was nearby. Itachi noticed my look and quietly asked, "_What's wrong?"_

"_I don't know,"_ I replied. "_I feel like I'm connecting with something but I don't know what it is?"_

"_Have you tried asking your friend?"_

"_Gimme a sec…" _I closed my eyes for a minute and focused. _Hey, Kurama, what do you think this is?_

"_**I'm betting it's you synchronizing with my other half,"**_ was Kurama's satisfied response.

_Are you sure?_

"_**I haven't felt this complete for over five years. I'm positive it's him."**_

"_He says I'm synchronizing with his other half! That means our little protagonist is nearby."_

"_Where would he be?"_

I thought about it for a minute before looking around the park. There, on one of the swings, all by himself, was a small, blonde-haired boy with bright blue eyes, staring dejectedly at the kids playing ninja. He wore a white t-shirt with a red, flame-like swirl in the middle and on the sleeves along with black pants and the standard sandals that most people in the village (including me) wear.

"_Are you gonna talk to him?" _Itachi asked me.

"_That's my problem," _I replied. "_I don't know if I should. I get that he's lonely and needs a friend, especially because of how crappy the village treats him. But at the same time, I don't know how much it would change since my mere existence has changed enough as it is."_

Itachi looked at the boy for a minute before nudging me toward him. "_Go ahead and talk to him. I'm sure he would like it."_

I won't lie and say I just strolled right up to him. I was practically a nervous wreck just thinking about it. Slowly but surely, I made my way over to the swings. The kid looked at me with wide eyes before scowling.

"What do you want?" he asked rudely.

_I get that you're lonely and all, but that was just a dick move. _"How come you aren't playing with anyone?" I asked in return.

"They won't let me." He turned his face away from me.

"Why not?"

"Because their parents told them to stay away from me."

"Wow, those parents are jerks."

His face looked back at me in surprise. "What?"

"I said those parents are jerks. If they told their kids to stay away from you for no reason, they have no right to judge a person's character. My dad once told me evidence is everything in a case. If they have no proper evidence or explanation for their reasons, they have no case."

I could feel multiple gazes on me, and turned around to see multiple children looking at me with a combination of awe, anger, and confusion.

"What did you just say?" one of the boys in front asked.

I shrugged and repeated myself a third time. "If they can't prove why it's a bad idea to play with this kid, they can't really tell you not to. They have no case."

"My mom told me he was a bad kid!" Another boy exclaimed.

"What did he do to deserve that?" I replied.

"What?"

"Why is he a bad kid? Did he do anything to you the first time he tried playing with you other than asking to play?" The kids all looked hesitant to answer. "I didn't think so. So why do your parents tell you to ignore him when he hasn't done anything wrong?" They didn't answer. "Here's an idea for you. When you go home, ask your parents what he did that was so bad, and to prove it."

"What if they don't tell us anyway and ground us for asking so much?" a little girl asked with a finger to her chin.

"Then say they have no case and ask the Hokage about it. I bet he would give you a good reason to treat this kid right." I looked over at Itachi and Sasuke. The former was smiling while Sasuke was waving at me to get over there. "I gotta go." I turned back to the boy behind me. "It was nice talking to you. Next time we ought to actually play something."

He sniffed and grinned widely. "Yeah, I'll look forward to it. Believe it!"

_And there's that annoying verbal tic. _I started walking back to my cousins when I heard the boy yell something at me. "Wait! What's your name?"

I stopped and turned around. "My name's Riku. What's your name, kid?"

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki! I'll be the next Hokage!"

* * *

A few hours later, Itachi and I found ourselves at the Dango Stand (I got a sweet tooth for it, what can I say?) talking about what had transpired. We had dropped Sasuke at the compound about ten minutes before coming here so we could talk in secret. Surprisingly enough, we never disturbed anyone one else because we were always so quiet and people started making bets on what we would talk about if they ever heard us. Granted, nobody'd ever guess right, but it was still funny to watch.

"_What happened to not trying to change anything too majorly?"_ Itachi asked me with a raised eyebrow.

"_I got caught up in the moment when those kids were spouting that crap about him with no factual evidence,"_ I replied. "_I wasn't lying when I said my dad told me that. But he wasn't who I was quoting when I said it."_

"_Who were you quoting, then?"_

"_Another fictional character from my world from a series called Ace Attorney."_

"_Ah, I see." _Itachi got serious right then. "_So what happens after the clan dies?"_

"_From what I remember, nothing major really begins until Academy graduation for Naruto and Sasuke."_

"_I see. So I at least know that he stays loyal."_

I didn't have the heart to tell Itachi that he ditches the village to play with the resident pedo-snake for three years. It'd be too much info at this point.

"_We do see you again in that time period, except because of the clan's death, his only purpose for living was to eventually kill you. At the point of which I'm referring, he tries to kill you and fails, resulting in a bigger superiority complex than Madara Uchiha."_ Itachi nearly choked on his tea when I said that, though whether it was from shock or laughter was up for debate.

"_Why? Why would he live to _kill _me?"_

"_Remember when I said that the clan massacre was on you? You left him alive and told him he wasn't worth killing and that he should settle for hating you. And when he had eyes like yours, to come at you in a fight to the death."_

"_What do you mean 'eyes like mine'?"_

I smirked and put a finger over my lips. "_Spoilers."_ I then got serious again. "_The point is, the guilt eats you alive to the point where you get an incurable disease that ultimately causes your death in your battle against Sasuke when he's 16. But what a battle it is. Probably one the most epic and emotional battles of the series." _

Itachi looked...conflicted? It was probably the first time he showed any emotion to me other than a small smile. I decided to change the subject.

"_So my mom is getting crazier every day due to the pregnancy."_

"_Mothers tend to do that during the first few because their bodies are adjusting to hormones as well as supporting a second life. Do you think you'd keep your sanity if you had one?"_

I deadpanned at him. "_That's a torture even Ibiki would shudder at."_ Our conversation got interrupted by a small crowd running by. I looked outside to see what was going on and heard small snippets of phrases as they ran by.

"Get the demon!"

"Kill it!"

"Demon brat!"

"_No…."_ I ran after them,hoping I was not right in what I was seeing. They went into an alley and that's when the screaming started. "_No no no…" _I ran faster and tried to push my way to the front of the crowd. A few people tried to push me back, and I smelled alcohol. "_No no no no no no no!"_ I eventually came upon the scene I was hoping I wouldn't. Naruto lay huddled on the ground, fresh cuts and bruises on his arms and visible through the tears on his shirt. Avoiding the broken glass in the alley, I knelt down next to him and asked the question I knew the answer to. "Naruto, are you alright?"

"Kid, move out of the way!" one of them slurred.

I said nothing and stayed right where I was.

"Get away from it. We're doing the village a favor."

"By doing what?" I growled. "Killing an innocent boy for something he has no control over?"

"That's no innocent boy! That's a demon!" a middle aged woman yelled out, red-faced, though whether it was from anger or drinks was anyone's guess.

I stood up and turned around, facing the crowd. "Is he really? Or can you just not figure out that what you're doing isn't doing anything except making you look like idiots?"

"You mouthy little-"

"Riku!" I looked to where the voice came from and saw Itachi standing behind the crowd.

"Itachi, can you believe these people? They're trying to beat an innocent kid for no reason!"

He made his way over to the front of the crowd quickly before standing beside me and taking a quick glance at Naruto's shaking form. "You know you shouldn't run off like that. Do you know how badly your mother would react if you got hurt?"

"Do you know how much worse this kid's injuries would be if I hadn't?"

A civilian woman chose that moment to speak up, the alcohol very strong on her breath. "Look, Uchiha. Could you kindly get the hell out of our way?!"

Itachi looked at her impassively. "Why are you trying to beat this boy?"

Another civilian spoke, a man this time, "He's nothing but a menace, causing trouble wherever he goes, and pulling pranks on practically everyone he sees."

"I fail to see how pulling numerous pranks warrants a mob like this," he coolly replied.

"He's a demon!" the same guy slurred. "You can tell by what he's pulled on us before and by looking at his face!"

"And just what did he do?" I remarked. "Dump a bucket of paint on you? Throw a water balloon at you? Replace your skin lotion with itching cream?"

"Riku, that's enough," Itachi scolded. "Even so, pranks that are harmless like those, aren't mob-worthy either. How does looking at his face prove he's a demon?"

"He has the same look as the demon fox from 5 years ago. I recognize those whiskers anywhere. He's the demon incarnate!"

"You mean the same whiskers I was born with?" I replied. The civilians looked at me questioningly before noticing said birthmarks.

At this point, they were looking for justification for their attack when one civilian had called out, "He can heal quickly no matter how much we attack him!" I froze when he said this, and looked back to Naruto, only to see his injuries nearly healed up already.

"That's an ability unique to a certain few people around the world," I said slowly. "Ask me how I know."

"How do you know?"

Itachi got what I was saying and pulled out a kunai, slicing my hand, then showed it to the crowd. Almost immediately, the wound began steaming, mending slowly but surely. The crowd gasped collectively. "I have this ability too. Only 8 other people in the world have it, so it's not unique to him or me."

"You're one of the demons!"

"Ex-CUSE ME?!"

"That's the only reason you're defending him! You're a demon just like him!"

"_Oh f**k this," _I muttered in English before yelling, "WHERE'S THE ANBU WHEN YOU NEED THEM?!" As if answering my prayers, three Anbu appeared in front of me, weapons drawn. The crowd took the hint and backed off, grumbling the whole way. I had turned back to Naruto, and saw him looking at me, unsure of what to think of me. Turning back to Itachi, I asked the question I had an idea what the answer was already, "Did you call them?"

He nodded. "I flared my chakra a few times while we were trying to pacify the crowd."

I nodded, confirming my suspicions, before getting the attention of the Anbu that totally wasn't Kakashi even though the spiky silver hair was a giveaway. "We're gonna need to see the old man," I told him with barely restrained anger. Oh yeah, I was _pissed._

* * *

"You're sure this is as you saw it?" Sarutobi asked. Naruto was asleep on a nearby couch in the office while we were talking, considering how physically and mentally exhausted he was.

"As sure as the Sharingan is red," I replied. "Also, I just want to say, I hate the civilians here."

"Why would you say that?"

"Because they don't know how to use basic logic, they don't want to look past their fear and don't understand what makes a person unique in their abilities. They think if it's not like them, it has to be evil."

"How do you know this?"

"Were you not listening to what I just told you?"

The third just sighed. "Very well, I understand. Is that all you needed, Riku?"

"There's something you're not telling me about my power. Naruto has it too, and the civilians hate him for it. Why is this? Why do they hate his power when we haven't done anything wrong with it as far as I know?"

Hiruzen seemed to freeze slightly before taking a drag from his pipe. "Why would you say they hate him?"

"They called him a demon and tried to beat the tar out of him," I deadpanned. "Those are some pretty clear signs."

"Bear." A white robed Anbu appeared, kneeling before the Hokage. "Summon Kyoko and Ryuji Uchiha."

"Better add Itachi to that list," I requested. "I trust him with whatever secret needs to be shared here, especially if it concerns me."

"Alright, Itachi too."

"Yes, Lord Hokage." The Anbu disappeared and we waited. About five minutes later, the four of them came into the office.

"Thank you, Bear. Please leave the room. The rest of you, also." Three more Anbu appeared kneeling before the Hokage before turning and leaving out the door. Sarutobi slammed his hand on his desk, gaining our attention. The room glowed slightly, showing sealing inscriptions before disappearing, and the windows were now very tinted. "What I'm about to tell you cannot leave this room." We all nodded. "Five and a half years ago, the Nine-Tailed Fox attacked the village. The fourth Hokage was the only one able to battle it as an equal."

I heard Kurama snort. "_**Oh please. He just caught me off guard once that genjutsu was released."**_

_Shut up, Kurama, it's story time._

"He was able to hold it off long enough to kill it with a special jutsu at the cost of his own life. That was the story told to the civilians to keep them calm. What really happened was another matter entirely." He paused to take another drag from his pipe. "The truth is you cannot kill a tailed beast. They are beings of pure and very volatile chakra. Should one be killed, they would reform in a matter of years somewhere else. The only way to truly beat a tailed beast is to seal them in someone. The Fourth Hokage came to me the night before the attack telling me about a dream he had."

This was news to me. "What was the dream about?" I asked. I could tell my parents and Itachi were as curious as I was.

"He was fighting the Nine-Tails just outside the village, about to use the Reaper Death Seal. But when he finished weaving the signs, time seemed to freeze. The Shinigami had given him a message of a plan he had involving someone from another reality. Someone meant to change our futures via short visions. I don't know who this child is, but I do know the soul inhabiting the body of the child was there the night of the attack."

"How do you know it was a soul inhabiting the body?" Itachi asked.

"I saw it enter the body of one of the children the Nine-Tails was sealed in. It looked directly at me before it vanished completely."

"Which body did it enter?" my father asked seriously.

The old man just shook his head. "I couldn't tell from where I was standing. All I knew was the soul looked at me with a sadness of someone seeing too much all at once and being helpless to stop it. Like it was a prisoner of unfortunate circumstance."

I faked a look of realization. "Wait a minute. Are you saying I have a massive furball sealed in my gut that's been there since the day I was born? That's what that chakra was the night of the kidnapping attempt?" My parents looked at each other worriedly while Itachi glanced in my direction. I caught the question in his eyes, and I surprised everyone in the room with my response. "Well, this just makes the villagers look like even bigger idiots than I thought."

"How do you mean, Riku?" my mother asked me.

"I have the fox sealed in me, right? Well, earlier today, while I was out with Itachi, I heard a crowd running by trying to beat the living daylights out of a new friend I made. With this recent information, I can only assume that they were trying to beat him because of the fox that's sealed in him. They called both of us demons because we shared similar abilities because of said fox, and that's when I called for the Anbu that brought us here. The point is, because they fear this dang thing, they wouldn't know the difference between a Kunai and the scroll it's sealed in!" _Thank you numerous fanfics for coming up with _that _phrase._

Everyone looked at me in some form of astonishment. Itachi sent a barely noticeable smirk my way, my parents looked proud of me, while the third Hokage just stared analytically. I'm sure that little logical leap was stretching the prodigy excuse and giving him suspicions or evidence about which body I'm inhabiting. But I can't really say I didn't see that coming.

* * *

The next day found me, Sasuke, and Itachi in a training ground inside the compound. Sasuke and I decided to watch Itachi train for the Chunin exams coming up and he looked like he would destroy everyone. I remembered that he was one of the youngest Anbu members in the history of the Leaf Village, and his loyalty to his family is what made him a trustworthy person in my book. Sasuke was nodding off while I was spacing out, thinking about the events of the previous day.

_Why would they not let their fear and anger go? Nearly six years is kind of long to be holding a grudge that got settled by Minato. And to be taking that grudge out on an innocent child, no less? And they expect me to protect them? This is complete and utter bullsh-_

_**POKE**_

I looked at Itachi as he drew his hand back. "_What are you thinking so hard about?"_

Rubbing my forehead, I responded, "_I'm not Sasuke, you ass. I'm just wondering why these villagers expect me to protect them when they treat me like crap for reasons outside of my control."_

Itachi sighed. "_You can't expect them to get over it when it traumatized them so bad."_

"_I honestly thought the beatings were a fanon element added only to make his childhood seem worse than it actually was. Now I wish it stayed that way."_ I sighed. "_Though you can't expect me to really take that crap from people who want an excuse to complain, right? I'm pretty sure the only reason they're doing this is to get one of us to lash out and act like the demon they think we are."_

"_A trauma doesn't go away that easily. Even seasoned Jonin have recurring nightmares about their first kill."_

"_Do you see _them _taking it out on seemingly random people because of a relation to said nightmare?"_ Itachi said nothing. "_I didn't think so. I don't care how traumatized they are, they have no right to pull that s**t just because of some grudge."_

I knew it was stupid to hold a grudge like this, but I honestly didn't care. It was dumber for the villagers to not look past their own fear, dammit. I blame the child body influencing my attitude.

"_I doubt it's just the civilians either," _Itachi told me. "_I tailed the boy a few times and everywhere he went, there was always at least one person glaring at him. Now that I officially know why, I can connect the dots as to what they're really angry about without any severe consequences."_

A thought occurred to me right then. "_I'm very glad they didn't try to have a Yamanaka read my mind to confirm what I said. Otherwise I'd have been _royally _screwed."_

"_Indeed you are. Though I'm surprised they let you go like that, considering your attitude toward the village didn't exactly inspire confidence of your loyalty to the village."_

"_Let me put it this way: the villagers expect me to go out of my way to fight for them just so they can treat me like crap for no reason other than some grudge that they should have gotten over years ago? Screw that. If they want me to give a damn, they have to earn my respect."_

Itachi sighed again (I make people do that a lot) before flicking a few more Kunai to a target. "Let's get you to my father. It's almost time for your own training with him. Sasuke, you too."

Sasuke jolted before scrambling up. "Huh? Oh okay big bro!"

We walked over to the lake docks in five minutes and stood in the grass where Fugaku was waiting for us with his arms crossed.

"Sasuke, Riku. In the next year, you will be ready to join the academy and become shinobi yourselves. Therefore, we shall begin your lessons on one of our clan's most basic jutsu." He walked down to the end of the dock and formed the hand signs required. "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" A large ball of flame streamed out of his mouth before dying down a few meters from the dock. "This jutsu one of the many you will learn in your lifetime. It's all about gathering chakra into your lungs and igniting it as it leaves through your mouth. Follow my hands with your own as you learn the signs." He weaved through the signs slowly, so we could catch them all and memorize them. We drilled them for half an hour, making sure we could do them all as quick as we could. "Now then, let's see what you're capable of. Sasuke, you try first."

Sasuke nodded, determined to outdo Itachi. He weaved through the signs in 10 seconds before puffing out his chest and cheeks. "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" Unfortunately for him, all he managed was a puff of black smoke that would make a veteran chain smoker cringe. I honestly felt sorry for him as he wobbled from exhaustion and recoil from accidentally inhaling the smoke.

Fugaku shook his head. "Riku, you're next." I nodded and walked up the dock. Weaving through the signs, I gathered chakra into my lungs as I inhaled the air needed.

"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" The ball of fire I produced made Fugaku's look like a marble. It was so big, I could feel the heat coming from it as it evaporated two feet of water from the lake before it finally went out. I turned back to see Fugaku and Sasuke's shocked expressions at what I just did.

…

…

…

…

HA! I WISH!

What really happened was a small blue ball of chakra streamed out of my mouth with barely any heat to it. This set off some warning bells in my head as I tried weaving through the signs again, only this time I produced an even bigger ball of pure chakra that did absolutely nothing. Naturally, I began to panic, which made me lose control of my chakra's...side effects.

"Why is it not lighting up? Why isn't there a puff of smoke at least? This isn't right, I don't think this is supposed to happen!" A firm whack upside the head knocked me out of my panic induced haze and made me reign in my chakra. "Thanks, Lord Fugaku, I needed that."

"It would seem we have found another effect of your disability. Even if you aren't naturally a fire style chakra nature, you should have been able to produce a puff of smoke at the very least. The fact that you couldn't ignite your chakra opens up a new possibility that your chakra network limits what you are able to do in terms of Ninjutsu." I only got one thing out of those three sentences.

I can't use any elemental jutsu. I can't ever learn something like the chidori, the water dragon jutsu, or even the fireball jutsu because of my chakra network.

_This just keeps getting better,_ I thought sarcastically.

* * *

I spent the rest of the week in my room meditating. And by meditating, I mean having a conversation with Goku and Miya (aka, the purple haired lady).

"Why can't I use any kind of elemental jutsu? What is limiting me from learning elemental jutsu?!"

"Our energies can't combine correctly enough to form the spark needed for any kind of elemental charge," Goku explained calmly, like he was teaching. "I represent the physical aspect of chakra for you while Miya is the spiritual aspect. When our energies combine, you're able to use chakra in certain parts of your body, like your throat and limbs."

"But because of your control method," Miya continued, "the elemental spark in your chakra becomes nonexistent. That's what happened when you tried to produce a fireball. There was no ignition to light it off, therefore, it did no damage to the surrounding area and would've had no effect on your opponent."

"But how do we know it isn't just the fire style stuff?" I asked.

Goku shook his head. "Like we just said, there is no elemental spark whatsoever. Any elemental jutsu you try would be negated and have no effect at all."

I knew there was some kind of loophole I was missing that was staring me in the face, but what was it? My chakra network was split in two while in development, causing a side effect of a bodily lightning storm whenever used incorrectly. I eventually learned how to control this by keeping Goku and Miya's movements synchronized when I did a jutsu, to the point where I could talk to them without the lightning side effect happening (thank goodness). So how could I widen my jutsu library without any elemental attacks?

That's when the lightbulb lit up. I got an idea so unconventional by this world's standards, it would give me an edge in combat and wouldn't include any elemental attacks. I looked at Goku.

"What about using the energies singularly?"

Goku gave me a curious look while Miya raised a delicate eyebrow. "How do you mean?" she asked.

"What if I tried using the two energies that make up chakra on their own? That would give me an edge that my enemies wouldn't see coming because as far as anyone is concerned, I'm the first person to have this disability. It would make sense for me to have a failsafe for anything possibly going wrong to catch my enemies off guard."

The two looked at each other and smiled. "You now know why we are here," they chorused.

"Wait, what?"

"You've shown good ingenuity and creativity when you came up with your counter for the side effect," Miya explained. "The Shinigami has faith that, given the right tools, you will be able to accomplish your mission. It just takes a creative mind to utilize the tools you're given to the extent that you have."

"You've also shown multiple times that you remember aspects from not only this world, but others as well, including my world," Goku continued. "This is why we were meant to represent your two energies. You are to eventually learn how to use us separately."

I stared at them, blinking as it finally sunk in. I would learn abilities from the physical and spiritual parts of my mind from different media that I remembered from my old life. Each taught by people that represented the part of my chakra necessary for it. This was amazing!

"There are some drawbacks though," Goku stated, crushing my little happy parade.

"Of course there are," I sighed.

"You can only use one type of energy at a time," he told me seriously. "If you try to use multiple energies at the same time, you're side effect will recoil and start burning your body, as well as your networks, until there's nothing left but a pile of ash."

I shuddered at that thought. "Got it, don't use multiple energies unless I'm fusing them for chakra."

This was going to be fun. I can only imagine what people will think when they find out what I am truly capable of.

Now if only I knew how to keep my big mouth shut when I entered the Academy the very next year…

* * *

**A/N: So this was another difficult one to write because I have to look at my little notebook of plots to make sure I'm pacing myself correctly and not spoiling anything too soon. But I managed and here we are. Now, please people, try to guess this artist before Jewlbunny, because as much fun as it is talking to them, I would like some variance in the winners of the next chapter previews.**

**EDIT 9/11/2016: I made some edits to this chapter because honestly, I think that entering the Academy at six just wouldn't do good in a ninja village unless you're a prodigy, considering the kind of stuff they learn takes time, but not that much time. Plus, they would probably be in for about four or five years, considering how many times they allow people to take the graduation exams (*cough* Naruto failing three out of four times *cough*).**

**Review, Follow, Favorite, and I'll see you all next time.**


	7. Ch 7: Family Man

**A/N: And the correct answer for last chapter's name is: Lunatica! Our winner with a total shot in the dark is...Jewlbunny...again… As nice as it is talking to her, it does make things a little redundant. The game isn't that hard, since all it really takes is a quick youtube search. This one's a little easier, as most of the results that come up are movie scenes, so it narrows the search quite nicely.**

**All copyrights belong to their respective owners. Covered under section 107 and Satire/Parody clause of US Copyright Law.**

**Chapter 7: Family Man**

I kept up my training, despite being unable to use elemental Jutsu, and managed to stay on par with Sasuke whenever we sparred to the point where we were tied for victories...at least in Taijutsu, anyway.

Our weapons training was a little...iffy. I was doing my best to make sure everything his a bullseye. When I got that down (which I had been trying to do for months since I started), I challenged myself to do it while throwing two at a time, then three, and so on. I had managed to have a 95% accuracy rate with throwing weapons singularly, and it went down by 5% for each weapon I added to my hand. Sasuke, on the other hand, was just barely making the bullseye with singular shots, and only hitting the outer rings with double shots. He hadn't tried triple yet, but I had a feeling that'd just make it worse for him.

My "ninjutsu" training was not so good. Because I recently figured out the connection between my voice abilities and my chakra (which was my notebook from my world before I died and I felt like an idiot for not noticing sooner), I had been working to see if I could make it work for me by singing songs from my world. Guess how that worked out?

Big surprise, it didn't.

I don't know what it was, but I couldn't get the same drive I had when I used it previously. I tried getting mad to the point where I called upon Kurama's Chakra cloak almost, before he cut it off and told me I'd only lose control of myself before getting my voice to work properly. The only thing I managed to do was give myself a sore throat that took a few days to heal.

As for Genjutsu? Haven't been ballsy enough to try it because I know how crappy my chakra control is. Though I have been writing ideas down for stupid ones based on some youtube videos I remember, and ideas for ones based on sound triggers. Otherwise, no progress on that front.

"Riku," I hear my mother call, "Do you have everything you need for the Academy?"

"Yes mother," I answered. "I've checked my supplies three times already to be sure."

"The entrance ceremony is tomorrow and I'm just making sure you're prepared."

"Don't worry, mother. If I forget anything, it'll be my own fault for not remembering it."

That seemed to calm her down, though I could tell my new sibling was stressing her out by not sleeping through the night. How do I know? Because I hear the baby crying in my parents room all the way from my room. And my father wasn't faring much better, either considering his work was piling up and he's been acting slightly more...salty, for lack of a better term. He's not getting abusive (thank goodness), but he hasn't been getting much sleep either with more case work piling up and I think the added stress of another kid to take care of is fraying his nerves.

Also, yes, I got my new sibling just last month. A sweet baby girl who I love and adore with all my heart. I've been told by multiple people in the clan that I look like my mother. She looks like her daddy. And guess what her name is?

Mina Uchiha.

The name sounded familiar to me when I first heard it, but I never connected the dots until I saw her sleeping in her crib last night. She had her head off to the side as she slept on her back while I observed her. Her calm breaths made me smile as I thought about how I could help take care of her when it hit me. This scene looked very familiar. And I knew exactly why.

I had dreamed of it before I died.

The night Itachi killed the clan.

I suddenly felt a cold fear wash over me. Because he used his Sharingan on me, I never knew what happened to her. _Not this time though. I need a plan to get all the Uchiha children safe._ I needed to talk to Itachi again.

* * *

Thankfully, Itachi was home in time for Academy entrance day. I managed to sneak off with him about ten minutes before we had to go in to talk about my epiphany.

"_We have a problem," _I told him seriously.

"_What is it?" _he replied.

"_Remember what I told you about from before I died? The dream I had?"_

"_What of it?"_

"_I know it wasn't just a dream." _He looked at me with a slightly raised eyebrow. "_I think it was a vision of the future."_

"_What do you mean? How could it be a vision of the future?"_

"_Because there was nobody in the anime or manga by the name of Mina Uchiha when I watched and read both respectively. The little girl I saw sleeping in the bed before you used your sharingan on me was my little sister."_

Itachi closed his eyes and brought a hand to his chin in thought. "_So what do you propose we do?"_ he asked.

"_I suggest developing a plan to get the kids out of the village and somewhere the village would never think to look."_

"_Like where?"_

I paused at that because I hadn't thought that far ahead. "_I don't know...maybe the old Uzumaki village?"_

"_Why there? Why not somewhere they can get jobs and food easily?"_

"_Because nobody has been to the Uzumaki village since it was razed to the ground in the second shinobi war. It'll help them hide out and train where nobody will think to look, and they'll be able to hunt for food, or accept anonymous donations of food and training scrolls from certain people. Namely, you or me."_

"_It might work. But how do you know they won't send Inuzuka shinobi to track their scents?"_

"_Because there are ways from my world to mask a scent that only you and I will know about." _

Itachi nodded. "_We'll come to that point when it's time. Speaking of time, the ceremony is about to start."_

I nodded and hurried back to my parents before the Hokage took the stage and began his speech. I tuned out most of it as it was the same speech I heard from military recruiters back in the HUB world. It wasn't until he started calling names that I began paying attention again.

_And so begins my academy days. Here's hoping I won't be too bored._

* * *

_That wouldn't work._

"_**How do you know for sure?"**_

_I've tried myself. My control is too shoddy for it to work properly._

"_**Did you try the control exercises from the show?"**_

_Yeah, and I can barely make a leaf stick to my head._

"_**Then you need to practice that exercise until you get it down, or find a different way to control your energies. Otherwise, you'll never be able to learn this skill."**_

_That's just it though; until I get better control, I'm stuck passing out every time I so much as make an energy ball with my ki. How can I improve myself if my body can't handle it?_

A piece of chalk flew toward my head, hitting the desk behind me as it grazed my cheek.

"Riku, I asked you a question," Mizuki-sensei scolded. "What are the two components that make up chakra?"

"Physical energy, also known as ki, and spiritual energy, also known as chi. When these are combined, they become chakra," I responded immediately.

Mizuki's eyes narrowed slightly. "Hmph. You are correct. Though, next time, I advise you to pay attention to my class instead of spacing out like that." The rest of the class giggled as he went on with his lesson.

Yep, I've been in the academy for three months now, and currently, it is boring as all hell. To help alleviate the boredom, I've been talking to Kurama about possible attacks I could make or learn while working with Goku and Miya on using ki and chi separately. It certainly doesn't help that the classes we're taking right now really suck for me because of how easy they are. You have your basics, like reading, writing, and math, but then we also have world history, chakra theory, PE (where all we do is run or practice taijutsu forms), weapon basics (aka learning how to throw Kunai and shuriken) and it's just so...bland. I'm just glad Mizuki only knew about Naruto's jinchuuriki status, otherwise he'd have probably been harsher on me despite me having a clan to back me up.

Speaking of the clan, I haven't been getting much sleep lately because some of my more ballsy clansmen have attempted to beat the crap out of me for no reason. My parents actually had to go to Fugaku about it and have those people put on house arrest. They also decided to invest in some silent alarm seals in case anyone else tries to do something stupid.

Speaking of my parents, they aren't sleeping well either. They've been having more trouble with Mina than they were with me at that age, meaning I've been spending more time with Itachi and Sasuke at their house while my dad is helping to keep her calm to avoid any...problems. To say the least, this kid sounds like it's got a good set of lungs.

It hasn't been a good few months since the entrance ceremony either. The chunin exams were held, and Itachi was given the green light to take them by himself. He passed with flying colors, as expected, and because of that, has been on more long term missions. On the other hand, I've been spending more time with Sasuke during class and training and we've actually gotten to be on pretty good terms.

Back in the present, Mizuki (the same white-haired asshole that tricks Naruto into learning the Shadow Clone Jutsu) was going over how ninja can use their chakra to make themselves stronger. I, on the other hand, was taking notes on what kind of attacks I could make once I learned better control of my energies. The list looked something like this:

**Ki: Spirit Ball, Tri-Beam, Death Beam, Kamehameha**

**Chi:**

...Yeah, I had nothing when it came to chi. I couldn't remember anything that used it or anything similar from Sekirei (where Miya was from), nor could I really remember any show that used it as a source of energy for attacks. Oh well, I'll probably remember later.

"Now as a treat, we'll be getting a rare lesson from Lord Hokage about what it means to be a shinobi of the Hidden Leaf Village. So, after recess, we'll be meeting on the roof of the Tower." With that, the bell rang, signalling the end of the lesson and the beginning of lunch.

Sasuke had come over to where I was sitting as I took out my lunchbox. "So what were you thinking about this time, Riku?" he asked with a slight deadpan.

"I was trying to think of different attacks I could use that aren't element based," I replied. "If I'm going to be a great ninja, I need to have a bigger jutsu arsenal."

"The only jutsu I can think of that aren't element based are the three we'll learn here at the academy and the various genjustu of our clan. But you won't be able to learn those until you unlock your Sharingan."

"And even then, it's takes a lot of control to use them," I sighed with a droop while Sasuke took a sip of water that he brought. Picking myself back up, I continued, "And that's why I'm going to try and make my own jutsu."

Sasuke's response was a surprise spit take. "Do you have any idea how hard that is?!"

_That's what she said,_ I thought.

"_**Shut up, brat,"**_ Kurama grunted.

"Yeah, it'll be hard, but it's probably the only way of increasing what I know while giving myself an advantage over my opponents because I'll be the only one who knows them." I paused for a moment in thought. "Unless I decide to teach them to someone else."

"How are the people you teach supposed to remember the jutsu if you never write it in an actual language? If you even write it down at all."

"When I feel I could trust my student with the information, I'd teach them my code." I took a bite out of my yakisoba noodles. "There's a lot you can do if you learn to write in code, especially when you write a code of another code."

"Doesn't that make it needlessly complicated?"

I shook my head. "Not if you know the code it translates to like a second language." Our conversation continued on for the next half an hour before the bell rang again, calling for the beginning of our recess.

* * *

Now I had a couple of friends in my class, but I mainly stuck around people like Hinata and Shino because they were the quieter people of the class. Hinata knew me from the many times her father invited me and my parents over for playdates, and Shino was one that just stuck around for reasons I'll never find out. Either way, I was glad for their company. Hinata was especially supportive when they found out about my condition, and was helping me learn to use my energies separately.

Shino was a quiet kid, wearing a grey, high collar trench coat and sunglasses and navy blue pants that were taped around his ankles under his sandals. He was someone I bonded with after a school project put us as partners and we worked really well together. We've hung out ever since.

It made me even happier to find out about Hinata's crush on our blond protagonist during recess that day. It had been snowing a bit for the past week, and it was only now starting to melt. It was in the back of the playground near a tree when she dropped the bomb.

"You're kidding," I said to her.

She just blushed and looked at the ground, fidgeting her fingers in embarrassment.

"I don't think she is," replied Shino. "Why? Because she has no reason to lie about something like this when she trusts us to know about it."

I just chuckled good naturedly. "With the way she looks at him, you'd be hard pressed to find someone who doesn't know about it." I looked up in thought before amending my statement. "Aside from the guy himself. He _is_ pretty dense when it comes to those matters."

"I-It's not l-like that, Riku!" Hinata protested weakly. "H-He's never given up on what he b-believes in, a-and he s-saved me from-"

"People that were picking on you? That's what he told me. Poor guy got himself beaten in your place. That was pretty noble of him. Stupid, but noble." My face got serious then. "You should have called for me, Hinata. I was worried about you when you weren't here during recess yesterday, and I think I nearly activated my Sharingan because of it. I was only relieved to find out you had been with Naruto when he spilled the beans about your little problem." Hinata looked down in shame, as she twiddled her fingers again. I sighed before giving her a hug. "I'm sorry I got mad at you. Just don't make me worry like that again."

Hinata just nodded and hugged me back. When I let go, I smirked. "So when are you gonna tell him?" She looked up in surprise, her whole face turning bright red in the process. I laughed, "It's fine, tell him when you're ready to. The only thing I can say to you, though," I schooled my expression to completely neutral. "Don't go yandere."

Hinata just cocked her head in confusion, blush fading slightly. Shino got what I was saying (somehow) and translated. "Don't try to kill anything that _might_ threaten your relationship with Naruto. Why? It's better to talk things over rather than randomly kill something without proof of your hunch."

She nodded in acceptance before looking back at me and changing the subject. "How has your training been going, Riku?"

I sighed dramatically. "It sucks because I can barely do any control exercises. Even the leaf exercise is pretty much a bust. No matter how much I practice, it just doesn't work for me. I don't get it. Why can't I control it very well?"

Shino spoke up again. "Have you tried another angle?"

I looked at him weirdly. "What do you mean?"

"How did you learn to control your side effect?"

"I focus on combining the energies in one spot?"

"How did you get to that conclusion for stopping your side effect?"

I thought about how I should answer very carefully. "I imagine my energies as two people moving in complete sync in a dance."

"Then why don't you think of control exercises of your own?"

I paused at that. Why didn't I think of that? I was learning how to control the energies separately, so why didn't I ask Goku and Miya about control techniques for the energies?

"Holy crap, I never thought of that before. Thanks, Shino." The bell rang again and kids began running back inside.

* * *

Not many fans of the show remember this (heck, I certainly didn't until I got here), but the Academy and Hokage Tower are the same building, just sectioned off so people don't get confused when they go in for missions. The Hokage's office in particular is near the top, and usually reserved for top secret/important missions or meetings with said man. So it wasn't a surprise that when we got back to class, both Mizuki and Iruka-sensei led us to the top of the tower where we could see the Hokage Monument in all its glory. The third was already there waiting for us.

"Now I want you all to be on your best behavior for Lord Hokage," Iruka-sensei reminded us. "It rare that he decides to give a lesson himself for Academy Students, so listen to what he says. It may be useful later in life."

"Yes, Iruka-sensei," the children chorused.

"Well then, I leave it to you, Lord Hokage."

"Thank you, Iruka," Hiruzen replied before turning to the kids. "Now then, I'm going to ask you all a question I want you to think really hard about." All the kids listened closely. "Why are you deciding to become ninja for our village? Yes, you learn many different skills in your time as a ninja, but what is the main reason you are trying to become ninja?"

I tried to think of the biggest reason why I wanted to be a ninja, aside from being from a ninja clan and a jinchuriki, that is. Was it because I had no choice? Maybe. Was it because of me just wanting to defend myself? Partially. Then I remembered what it was like back home. My parents, Sasuke, Itachi, Mina, Shino, Hinata...Naruto. All of these people had one thing in common; I didn't want them to leave me.

Several kids raised their hands, ready to tell their reasons for wanting to be ninja. Some had dreams of being stronger, some had dreams of learning all sorts of moves, But I think Sasuke and I had the best answers of the class, as it made both teachers and the Hokage look at us with pride.

"I want to be an amazing ninja just like my big brother, Itachi," Sasuke had said, determined. "I want to be strong enough so I can help him."

"What about you, Riku?" Hiruzen asked. "What made you want to become a ninja?"

I could've played the part of the innocent kid. I could've said, 'So I can get past my disability and be an awesome ninja!' but I didn't. My response was this, "The fact that there are people I can count on to bail me out when I get in trouble is something I care greatly for. My friends and family are the only people I have in this village, so I want to be able to protect them from anyone that tries to hurt them. It's my way of returning the favor for keeping and earning my respect." The Hokage's smile seemed...off. Like he was hiding something that he didn't want revealed in front of the kids.

"I'm glad you all have reasons to want to protect your village," He responded kindly.

_Except I'm not protecting the village, _I thought. _Only those I feel are worth protecting. _

"Now I want you to look at the faces on this mountain. What can you tell me about each of these people?" A hand went up in front of me. "Yes?"

"They were all Hokage?" The girl answered. She was one of those background kids that were easily forgettable.

"Yes they were. What else can you tell me?" Another hand went up. "You there."

"They all did something that earned them the title of Hokage," the boy I was sure was Shikamaru answered dully.

"Exactly. If you think hard about it, nearly everything in your lives have another meaning. It can be anything from a flower being given to a girl, to a bond between brothers. I say this because it was actions greater than these that gave my predecessors, along with Lord Fourth, the title of Hokage. For example, I passed the title to Lord Fourth because I saw in him the will to protect all he loved to his very last breath. He treated the village like family, and he wanted to achieve peace no matter the cost." He paused to let it sink in. "The Will of Fire grows in each of us. If you nurture it, it will lead you to do extraordinary things."

Iruka stepped forward. "Thank you for that lesson, Lord Hokage. I'm sure these words will not be forgotten by any who hear them. Class, what do you say to Lord Hokage?"

"Thank you, Lord Hokage!" the class chorused. With that, Iruka and Mizuki led the class back to our classroom for the end of the day's lessons.

* * *

"Hey, Riku!"

I turned to look at Sasuke as he ran up to me. We were on our way back to the compound as the school day had just ended. I mostly zoned out after the Third's lesson on the roof.

"What's up, Sasuke?" I asked when he caught up.

"Let's go train when we get home! I want to see if I can make my fireball any bigger."

I smirked. "I'm game. I want to see if I can learn to control my energies before I do anything else."

The walk back to the compound was a good 20 minutes from the Academy. So we filled that walk with a good talk of how we would train and for how long. If there was one thing we bonded over, it was definitely training. I think it's because we had our reasons for being so passionate about it that we bonded over it. Him wanting to be as good as, if not better than Itachi, and me wanting to use my powers to their fullest extent without letting some preconceived notion about me keep me from doing exactly that. Before I knew it, we were back in the compound and right in front of my house.

"Hey, I just need to grab my stuff and I'll meet you at your house, okay?" I told Sasuke.

"Okay. See you in a bit!" he replied before running back to his house.

I turned and walked in the door, taking off my shoes. "I'm home, but not for long."

"Where are you planning on going so soon?" My father's voice came from the living room.

"I'm gonna be training with Sasuke. We want to be able to do our jutsu quickly but just as powerfully."

"Hit hard and quick. Good plan to go by."

I ran up to my room and packed my ninja tools into a large bag as quickly as I could. If there was one thing I remembered, it's that eventually I'd have to start making my own storage scrolls because I'd be needing a lot of weapons in my time here. Speaking of storage scrolls, I started learning calligraphy to better my handwriting so I wouldn't screw up on making seals. From the limited knowledge the show gave on sealing, one mark out of place could mean the difference between life and death.

"Bwo…"

My head turned at the small voice at my door and I gave a grin at my little sister. "Hey kiddo, how are you today?" The door opened revealing a black haired little girl wearing her hair in two small pigtails. Her black eyes looked at me with curiosity as she fiddled with the hem of her small blue shirt.

"Good… Hug?" She held her arms out before I scooped her up in a big bear hug.

"Have I told you you're my favorite little sister?"

"Yeah. Big bwo silly," she giggled.

"Now that's just mean," I faked sniffed haughtily. "I'll have you know I'm pretty awesome for someone my age." She just giggled some more as I spun around with her in my arms. Eventually I had to set her down. "As much as I'd love to play with you today, I can't because I'm going to go train with Sasuke."

"Aw…" she pouted cutely.

"I know kid, the teachers are making me work hard. But, I tell you what; when I come back, I'll sing you one of my songs before you go to bed. Okay?"

"Okay!" I put her down and she ran off to play.

After I finished packing, I hefted the bag over my shoulder and exited my room. As I passed my sister's room in the hallway, I remembered one song from the HUB world as it brought a smile to my face.

"_They're the world my world revolves around_

_My sacred piece of solid ground_

_The flesh and blood that gives me strength to stand_

I made my way out of the house, and of to the main house.

_They're the fire in my drivin' on_

_The drive behind my coming home_

I saw Sasuke just coming out to the porch as I called to him.

_The livin' breathin' reason that I am_

He waved at me and met me at the intersection that led to the training grounds in the compound.

_A Family Man_

* * *

**A/N: OY, this was hard to write! I mean seriously, this chapter is pretty much nothing but filler and slight exposition. On the other hand, the dreaded day is nearly upon us, which is why this is your last chance to vote before I make a decision. Already, we have a tie between two choices with one more tailing behind them. All you have to do is press a button.**

**Thanks for reading, follow and review with your guess as to who sang it, and I'll see you all next chapter.**


	8. Notice

I sat floating in darkness. I don't know how long I was there, but I was certain it had been a while.

"Kurama?" I called tentatively. "Are you here?"

No response. _That either means he's asleep, or something's blocking my connection to him. _I soon saw a small light, about 50 feet away from me, illuminating a desk with a laptop on it. The Laptop had a document open, as if it were in the process of editing.

I walked over to it and began reading, only to have my eyes widen the more I read. It was someone writing about me. About my last moments before I died, all the way up to when I entered the Academy.

"What...How...Who…" I stammered.

"It's your life after death," another voice answered. I quickly turned around, only to see another guy that looked like me. The me before I died, like he never aged. Same brown, curly hair, same brown eyes, same clothing, same everything. "As for who I am," he continued, "I'm you. From another universe, that is."

"How are you here? Why are you writing about me?"

"I'm writing about you for the same reason you used to be on the internet. I was bored. As for your second question, Let's just say 'plot convenience' and leave it at that." I looked at him incredulously before conceding.

"So what are you doing here?" I asked.

"As you know, I've been writing about your life from the days before your death to your current standing in the Academy. However I've come across something terrible."

"What do you mean?"

"I've lost my ability to see your side clearly."

I raised an eyebrow. "Lolwut?"

"I can see certain scenes on your side and can easily figure out what leads up to them. It's how I was able to write before. But something is preventing me from seeing your end clearly now. I can't figure out what's not letting me see it, but it's not something I like. Many others like me have encountered it before, and had the same problem I'm having now."

"Basically," I summed up, "while I'm trying to get my own powers under control, you're stuck here with a bad case of Writer's Block."

The other me thought about it for a moment. "I guess you could put it like that." He then stared back at me. "That's why I'm taking a break."

"A break? Are you serious?"

"Yep. It certainly doesn't help that I got myself a job while my mother and sister started their own business. When I can figure out how to better fit the scenes I see into a story, I'll come back to it."

"Remember what happened that last time you stopped writing?" I deadpanned.

"That only happened because I lost access to a computer. This time I know I'll be busy with other things and do eventually plan to come back. Hopefully it won't take me a year to boot this up again…"

I began to feel lightheaded. He noticed this and chuckled. "What's going on with me?"

"You're feeling the effects of my decision. Think of it like the stasis painting things from the 'Day of the Doctor' episode of Doctor Who. You'll be frozen in one moment in time while I figure out how to make this work." He then grinned as my vision grew dark. "Until next time, my fantastic other self."


End file.
